Midsummer Moonlight
by December D
Summary: Taehyung menyukai bulan, juga kicau burung ketika fajar menjelang. Jimin menyukai musim panas, lengkap dengan matahari di puncak kepala dan semangkuk ice cream rasa cokelat. Hari itu purnama, tepat di pertengahan musim panas. Dua hal yang mereka sukai bertemu: mereka pasti akan bertemu./Threeshot!/BTS Fict/AU/OOC/Bromance/Friendzone/VMin slight KookMin
1. Kepingan Pertama

Sepertinya Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin memang terlahir untuk menjadi sahabat baik. Takdir menggariskan mereka untuk berjalan saling berangkulan dan saling menguatkan.

Keduanya dipertemukan di bangku Menengah Pertama.

Jimin di bangku Menengah Pertama adalah Jimin dengan segala keburuk rupaannya. Tubuh gempal dengan pipi seperti bakpau, mata yang sipit dibingkai kacamata berbingkai tebal, rambut dengan potongan yang ketinggalan zaman ditambah cara bicaranya yang begitu kental dengan dialek Busan.

Dengan penampilan seperti itu, Jimin sudah menyandang gelar sebagai _Tuan Tertuju Segala Macam Ejekan_.

Pertemuan mereka tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan, mengingat bagaimana Taehyung yang dulu menyiramnya dengan air kotor berbau karbol atau membuatnya terjatuh ketika berjalan dengan menjerat betisnya menggunakan tungkai Taehyung yang kurus.

Mungkin bagian terparah yang dilakukan Taehyung adalah mengunci Jimin di dalam kamar mandi yang naasnya tidak satupun orang membukakan pintu untuk Jimin.

Bagaimana Taehyung terkejut melihat Jimin yang terbaring lemas di atas tandu pagi hari sebelum bel masuk kelas berbunyi, seorang petugas kebersihan sekolah yang membukakan pintu itu mengiringi dengan mulut 'tak henti-hentinya menyumpah serapahi _siapapun_ yang mengunci Jimin dan juga orang-orang yang menyadari keberadaannya namun tidak membukakan pintu.

Bagaimana akhirnya Taehyung menyadari hampir dari seisi sekolah menindas Jimin yang mungkin saja didasari karena Taehyung, _Sang Tuan Segala Tujuan Kepopuleran_.

Atau bagaimana Jimin tersenyum dan berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja ketika melihat Taehyung mengintip dari sela-sela teralis tepat ketika Jimin dijemput ayahnya yang memandangnya murka dengan wajah merah padam.

Mungkin, sekali lagi, **mungkin**. Mungkin ketika melihat Jimin memaafkannya sedemikian mudah itulah: _Taehyung berjanji akan melindungi Jimin sehidup hingga mati._

 **x**

 **x**

"Taehyung, aku sahabatmu benar?"

"Aku tidak sudi mengakuinya, tapi sayangnya kau benar."

Ada tawa terselip di sana. Lengkap dengan mata menyipit dan jemari yang menutupi mulut.

"Jadi aku ini apa?"

"Maksudmu?"

Ada mata yang memutar arah pandangan dan decakan sebal.

"Aku manusia dan aku sahabatmu. Kalau aku bukan manusia, aku ini apa?"

"Sejenis makhluk halus atau mungkin siluman, begitu?"

Sebuah pukulan main-main dilayangkan.

"Aku serius."

Kali ini ada hela napas yang ditarik dalam juga senyum yang merekah seiring pikiran yang semakin membuncah dalam imaji yang menari-nari.

"Kau itu bulan."

Sepasang alis menaik tanda bertanya tanpa kata.

" _Memandangmu tidak membutakan mataku seperti matahari dan hadirmu menyinari kegelapan hatiku tanpa membuatku merasa ditelanjangi …_ "

" … bagaimana, aku puitis 'kan?"

Sebuah tangan menarik secarik kertas berisi kalimat yang baru saja diutarkan, menunjukkannya pada sepasang mata yang sekilas menampakan kecewa.

"Terserah."

"Pasti iya 'kan? Kau hanya gengsi untuk mengakui."

"Apa katamu saja."

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku lahir di Inggris pasti namaku ini Jack Shakespeare."

Ada harapan yang ranggas.

 **x**

 **x**

 ** _Kepingan Pertama:_**

 **MIDSUMMER MOONLIGHT**

(BTS Fict, AU, OOC, bromance, friendzone, VMin, typo, absurd, inspired by RM and V's 4 O'clock song)

(Tokoh bukan milikku, serius. Mereka kupakai sebagai wujud kekagumanku pada mereka. Tidak ada maksud lain. Jika terdapat kesamaan cerita bukanlah faktor kesengajaan saya. Ending dari FF ini adalah ending yang pernah kupakai di FF Naruto yang kupublish 4 tahun yang lalu, meski FF itu sudah kuhapus. FF dengan judul _Peluk Aku Sebelum Kau Pergi_ , jadi jangan bilang ini plagiat kalau merasa familiar dengan endingnya. Plis!)

 ** _Happy reading!_**

 **x**

 **x**

Taehyung dan Jimin menjadi sahabat baik. Taehyung berubah menjadi seseorang yang selalu berusaha menjaga dan melindungi Jimin alih-alih mengganggunya seperti dulu. Mulai mengajak Jimin berteman bahkan mengajaknya berkumpul bersama teman-teman Taehyung yang rata-rata sosok populer di sekolahnya.

Bergaul bersama mereka membuat Jimin banyak berubah secara penampilan. Ia mulai membatasi makan malamnya, membuat tubuhnya menyusut sedikit demi sedikit dan kebetulan hobi menarinya membuat tubuhnya semakin banyak berkeringat.

Suatu hari Taehyung memaksanya memasuki salon pria di dekat rumahnya, merombak potongan rambut Jimin yang sedikit ketinggalan zaman menjadi lebih _kekinian_. Bahkan mengajak Jimin membeli beberapa _skincare_ untuk wajahnya yang sebetulnya sudah memiliki tekstur kulit selembut bayi. Mengganti kaca matanya dengan bingkai yang lebih trendi, meski Taehyung tidak bisa berbuat banyak dengan dialek Jimin yang kental.

Dan balasan untuk semua usaha Taehyung merombak penampilan Jimin adalah satu pukulan keras di rahangnya ditambah satu kata serapah yang pertama kali Taehyung dengar keluar dari mulut seorang Park Jimin.

Jimin bilang, "Bangsat kau, Kim!"

Mereka tumbuh bersama sampai bangku Menengah Atas. Jimin berubah menjadi sama populernya dengan Taehyung setelah perubahan ekstrem penampilannya. Wanita yang dulu memandanganya dengan tatapan mengejek berubah pandangan mereka menjadi pandangan penuh binar kekaguman.

 _Namun banyak kisah tidak berjalan dengan mulus, bukan begitu?_

Maka kisah Taehyung dan Jimin pun sama.

"Jimin, kau sungguh-sungguh mendaftar di _IU_?" Tanya Taehyung.

Mereka tengah menikmati waktu senggang mereka setelah serangkaian ujian sekolah yang melelahkan.

"Tentu saja. Kau juga melakukan hal yang sama, jangan berlagak kaget." Balas Jimin sembari menoyor pucuk kepala Taehyung yang rebah beralaskan lengannya.

Angin berembus pelan, membawa aroma kering khas musim panas. Matahari bersinar menyengat. Keduanya memilih berbaring di dekat atap menara air, membuat tubuh bagian atas mereka ternaungi bayangan dari menara itu meski berakhir dengan membiarkan kaki-kaki mereka tersengat matahari.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menjadi penerus _William Shakespeare_." Taehyung membalas sembari menampik dagu Jimin yang separuh terbenam di helaian rambutnya, tentu saja berniat membalas perlakuan Jimin beberapa saat yang lalu.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, meremat rambut-rambut Taehyung yang sehalus sutra menggunakan jemarinya yang bebas, "Aku tahu kau memang penulis yang berbakat."

Taehyung tertawa senang, pertama kali baginya mendengar Jimin mengakui kemampuan menulisnya, "Sayang kau tidak sehebat _George Balanchine_."

Jimin mendelik ke arah Taehyung meski ia tidak bisa melihat tatapan marah Jimin, "Aku akan menarikan _Don Quixote_ sehebat dia nanti, kau lihat saja, Tae."

"Kutraktir kau makan satu bulan kalau kau bisa membuktikannya." Balas Taehyung sambil mengulum senyum.

"Lihat saja, akan kubuat kau jadi gelandangan."

Taehyung membalik tubuhnya sedikit dan memeluk Jimin sembari menjerit dengan suara beratnya yang diimut-imutkan, "Mau dong dibuat jadi gelandangan oleh Jiminie."

"Lepas! Dasar _alien_ homo."

Namun berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya, Jimin justru membalas pelukan Taehyung di tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya naik dan mengusap kepala belakang Taehyung tanpa sadar.

"Lihat sekarang siapa yang jadi seperti homo." Taehyung bergumam di dalam dekapan Jimin.

Jimin hanya terkekeh. Dalam hatinya sibuk menimbang apakah ia dan Taehyung benar-benar bisa berkuliah di Amerika dengan kemampuan berbahasa inggris mereka yang minim?

 _"Aku tahu kau lebih bodoh di bahasa inggris daripada aku, jadi berterima kasihlah karena aku akan menjadi penerjemah gratismu di Bloomington nanti."_

Perkataan Taehyung terngiang di kepalanya. Juga bait-bait puisi yang Taehyung tulis. Dan kalimat berbahasa Inggris yang Taehyung ucapkan dengan _grammar_ berantakan dan kata berbahasa korea yang menyelip di sana-sini.

Meski samar, ada kepercayaan menyusup di relung dadanya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Entah siapa yang memulai kebiasaan ini, namun hampir setiap pekan Taehyung dan Jimin akan berakhir di bangku taman. Tepat ketika tengah malam, keduanya akan duduk bersisian sembari berceloteh riuh. Mereka akan mengeluarkan kaleng soda dari dalam plastik _minimarket_ dan beberapa _snack_.

Sesekali akan ada petugas keamanan yang mendekat, mencurigai mereka sebagai remaja nakal yang mabuk di taman namun setelah melihat kantung belanjaan mereka bonus beberapa penggeledahan kecil-kecilan, petugas keamanan akan berakhir dengan menyuruh mereka pulang yang hanya akan mereka iyakan setengah hati.

Semakin lama, semakin jengah pula para petugas keamanan itu.

Hingga akhirnya tidak ada satupun yang menganggu waktu mereka berceloteh. Sesekali malam hanya akan dihabiskan dalam bisu. Itu adalah waktu di mana Taehyung fokus pada kertas dan penanya sementara Jimin mulai menari-nari kecil di panggung maha luas bernama _tanah_.

Taehyung selalu suka Jimin yang menari. Tariannya halus juga kuat di saat yang bersamaan. Wajahnya akan menyendu di lagu-lagu bernada duka dan senyumnya mengembang ketika ia mulai mengikuti irama lagu-lagu ceria.

Tariannya luar biasa, _Jimin luar biasa._ Selalu seperti itu.

"Tae, kau sudah dapat _e-mail_ dari _IU_?" Tanya Jimin sembari meneguk sodanya.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Belum. Pengumumannya 'kan lusa."

"Astaga, aku lupa."

Jimin meraih keripik kentang dan mulai mengunyahnya, "Kau memang mendaftar di jurusan apa?"

"Tentu saja sastra. Kau ini baru mengenalku ya?" Taehyung meneguk kopinya sambil meninju bahu Jimin pelan.

Jimin meringis kecil, "Tidak ada, Tae. Aku yakin sekali tidak ada jurusan sastra di IU makanya aku bertanya padamu."

Taehyung menggeram menyadari kebodohan kawannya yang satu ini, " _Literature_."

"Huh?"

"Astaga, Park," Taehyung ingin sekali menjambak Jimin, "bahasa inggrisnya sastra 'kan _literature_. Kalau kau cari jurusan sastra sampai Amerika menjadi tetangga Korea Selatan juga tidak akan ketemu."

Jimin tertawa pelan sambil menepuk dahinya, "Astaga. Di bagian _Humaniora_ itu ya?"

"Tahulah." Taehyung mendengus kesal.

Jimin hanya tertawa menyadari kebodohannya. Dalam hatinya ia kembali mengingat _IU_ atau _Indiana University_ _Bloomington_ yang selama ini ia dambakan sejak melihat salah satu pertunjukan tari kontemporer yang mahasiswa mereka bawakan ketika Jimin berkesempatan pergi bersama Ibu dan Ayahnya ke Indianapolis.

 _Ada getar halus yang mengajak tubuhnya mendamba pendidikan di tempat yang sama._

"Kau pasti sangat suka menari ya, Jim?" Taehyung membuka suara sembari merauk keripik kentang di pangkuan Jimin.

"Sangat." Jawab Jimin mantap.

Tidak ada keraguan di matanya ketika menjawab pertanyaan yang Taehyung lontarkan.

"Coba menari." Pinta Taehyung.

Jimin melirik jam tangan yang meliliti lengan kirinya, "Ini sudah pukul dua, demi Tuhan."

Taehyung tersenyum lebar menampakan barisan gigi serinya, "Aku mau lihat. Toh tidak ada siapapun."

Salahkan Taehyung dan senyumannya yang secerah matahari juga matanya yang pandai memanipulasi. Separuh enggan namun pada akhirnya Jimin bangkit dari duduknya setelah meneguk sodanya banyak-banyak.

Telunjuknya menuding Taehyung, "Kau menyebalkan!"

Taehyung tertawa menang. Ia meraih ponselnya sebelum memutar satu lagu berisi iringan _grand piano_ yang sayangnya ia tidak tahu lagu apa karena - _demi Jimin dan setumpukkan kaus kaki baunya,_ ia menyukai sastra bukannya musik tanpa lirik yang membuatnya mengantuk.

Jimin memulai tariannya dengan lengan menutupi matanya sementara tangannya yang lain menjuntai di sisi tubuhnya. Dalam beberapa ketukan hingga akhirnya ia menarik tangannya, memandang Taehyung lekat dengan sorot yang tidak bisa Taehyung artikan. Musik masih mengalun seiring tubuh Jimin yang mulai melakukan gerakan meloncat dan mendarat dengan langkah yang apik, kakinya melakukan beberapa kali tolakan sementara tubuhnya meliuk anggun. Dengan tangan bergerak menghambur ke udara.

Tariannya berlatarkan malam lengkap dengan sinar purnama dan gemerisik serangga malam membuat Taehyung terpukau dalam takjub yang sedemikian besar.

 _Begitu besar hingga Taehyung tidak bisa melihat di mana awal dan akhir rasa takjubnya sendiri._

Berbagai macam emosi berkecamuk di dalam benak Taehyung. Ada rasa kagum, tidak percaya dan bangga pada Jimin.

Maka ketika Jimin mengakhiri tariannya dengan gerakan _flik-flak_ dan beberapa gerakan lain sebelum musik semakin memelan dan posisinya berubah seperti posisi awalnya sebelum ia mulai menari. Taehyung mendecak. _Jimin dan bakat menarinya memang tidak bisa diremehkan._ Kadang Taehyung sampai heran, _dari mana tubuh pendek itu mendapatkan bakat seperti itu?_

Oh, benar. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa darah seni telah mengalir di tubuh Jimin bahkan mungkin semenjak ia masih bayi. Mengingat Tuan Park adalah salah satu pemilik sanggar tari di kota ini dan Nyonya Park yang merupakan pemain teater dan drama cukup ternama.

"Kau melamun?"

Jimin menepuk pipi Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerjap sebelum menutup mulutnya yang ternganga, "Aku lapar." Dustanya.

Jimin tertawa sebelum membuka kotak bekal yang dibawanya, "Aku sudah siapkan _kimbap_."

Lalu keduanya memakan _kimbap_ itu, sesekali diselingi dengan canda. Berakhir dengan bermain ayunan hingga fajar menjelang.

Taehyung paling suka fajar, mungkin itulah pula alasan mengapa mereka selalu menyempatkan diri menunggu fajar di akhir pekan. Taehyung juga suka keheningan malam juga perasaan damai yang ia dapatkan dari terjaga sebelum fajar. Bagian favoritnya dari rangkaian malam menuju fajar adalah ketika matahari mencuri hal yang sangat Taehyung cintai: _bulan._

Ada gejolak bahagia yang sulit dijabarkan aksara ketika Taehyung melihat sinar bulan semakin menghilang seiring matahari yang mulai menyingsing, ayam jantan yang berkokok dan burung-burung kecil yang mulai berkicau.

Dan suatu misteri mengapa Jimin melakukan hal yang sama padahal Taehyung tahu: _Jimin suka musim panas, juga matahari di puncak kepala dengan semangkuk ice cream rasa cokelat._ Bukan malam yang sunyi dan dingin atau matahari terbit dengan pucuk dedaunan yang basah oleh tetes embun.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 _Taehyung, pengumuman penerimaan di IU nanti akan diunggah pukul 4 dini hari._

Taehyung baru saja akan mematikan lampu kamarnya ketika pesan dari Jimin masuk ke ponselnya, ia mengernyit membaca pesan yang Jimin kirimkan. _Darimana anak itu tahu?_ Ah, iya. Ia ingat pengumuman memang akan diunggah pukul 5 sore di Indianapolis sana berdasarkan zona waktu dunia, pukul 4 pagi di Korea.

Pada akhirnya Taehyung mengatur _alarm_ di ponselnya, sebelum pukul 4 ia sudah duduk sembari menulis di secarik kertas sembari menunggu Jimin datang.

 _Ponselnya berdenting satu kali._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin ingin menyumpah serapahi dirinya sendiri yang terlambat bangun. Ia melihat Taehyung mengirim pesan menanyakan ia sedang di mana 30 menit yang lalu. Sekarang nyaris pukul 5 dan Jimin masih berlari tergopoh-gopoh dengan seragam tidurnya yang berupa kaus basketnya ketika masih SMP yang kini terlalu besar dikenakannya.

Jangan tanya mengapa tubuh tambunnya dulu bisa tergabung dalam klub basket, tolong tanyakan hal itu pada pelaku utamanya: _Kim Taehyung._

Sembari berlari Jimin membuka _e-mail_ masuk di ponselnya yang berisi pemberitahuan unggahan pengumuman penerimaan mahasiswa di _Indiana_ _University_. Dengan jantung berdebar, ia mengklik tautan itu.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Hari semakin terang.

Taehyung masih setia menunggu karena ia tahu Jimin akan datang, maka ketika melihat Jimin bermandikan peluh di gerbang masuk taman, Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Bersiap menyembur Jimin dengan serangkaian kalimat marah berbau serapah.

Jimin berlari ke arahnya dan Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya, siap memberi Jimin satu atau dua pukulan _tanda kasih_ _sayang_ karena membiarkannya menunggu sendirian di taman selama berjam-jam seperti pemuda nelangsa karena putus cinta.

"Dari mana saja kau? Aku menunggumu lama se-"

Kalimat bernada marahnya terhenti karena Jimin yang merengkuhnya erat bahkan membiarkan dirinya terisak di leher Taehyung. Jemari mungilnya meremat pinggang Taehyung, _seolah jika ia melepaskan Taehyung maka Taehyung akan lenyap begitu saja._

Air matanya yang hangat merembes di kain yang menutupi bahu Taehyung, mengantarkan sensasi hangat yang menggetarkan kala suhu permukaan kulitnya yang dingin karena berada di luar ruangan terlalu pagi.

Taehyung melarikan jemarinya ke atas surai Jimin, mengusapnya penuh sayang. Menghirup aroma Jimin yang tercium seperti aroma susu dan bedak bayi. Tiba-tiba ia pun merasa sedemikian haru hingga ia nyaris kesulitan menahan air matanya.

"Kau sudah baca, ya?"

Satu kalimat tanya itu membuat tangis Jimin menghebat.

Di laman itu jelas tertera nama Park Jimin dari Busan High School of Arts, South Korea.

Tanpa ada nama Kim Taehyung setelahnya.

Burung sewarna lelehan cokelat di atas dahan yang mengering berkicau lirih seolah memberikan sumbangan nada untuk suara tangisan Jimin yang meluluh lantakkan hati.

Juga Taehyung yang berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Kau berhasil, Jimin- _ah_. Kau berhasil."

Jimin menggeleng berkali-kali.

Sedikit panik Taehyung mengusap punggung Jimin yang bergetar, "Tidak. Kau berhasil, Jimin. Ini mimpimu. Aku bangga sekali padamu. Kau harus buktikan kau bisa mementaskan _Don Quixote_ lebih baik daripada _George Balanchine_ dan buat aku jadi gelandangan karena mentraktirmu selama satu bulan penuh."

Jimin masih menggeleng di perpotongan leher Taehyung, membuat sensasi geli karena rambutnya yang menggesek kulit terbuka di lehernya.

"Jimin, ini mimpimu. Kau berhasil, Jimin." Taehyung berusaha menghibur meski hatinya hancur.

Bukan karena ia tidak diterima, _sungguh_ _bukan_. Ia sendiri ragu apa ia mampu bertahan di luar sana. Sungguh keputusannya mendaftar di _IU_ karena Jimin setengah mati menginginkan pendidikan tari di sana.

Katakan ia tidak punya pendirian karena melakukan sesuatu hanya karena Jimin melakukan itu. Namun sesungguhnya tujuannya lebih dalam dari sekedar tidak punya pendirian.

Semua ini tentang ketakutan tidak berdasarnya: bagaimana jika Jimin di _bully_? Walau penampilannya sudah tidak seburuk dahulu, tetapi Jimin orang Asia di antara orang Amerika. Bagaimana jika Jimin mengalami kesulitan, siapa yang akan membantunya? Bagaimana jika Jimin kesepian? Bagaimana jika Jimin tidak bisa menemukan teman di sana? Bagaimana jika Jimin merindukan Busan? Bagaimana jika Jimin terluka? Bagaimana dan bagaimana lainnya memantul bersamaan.

Siapa yang akan berada di sisinya dan menguatkannya? Membantunya? Menemaninya?

Padahal Taehyung pernah berjanji bahwa _ia akan melindungi Jimin sehidup hingga mati._

Maka ketika Jimin menarik wajahnya dari perpotongan leher Taehyung dan menatapnya dengan sinar mata yang redup dan berujar, "Jika tanpa kau, itu bukan suatu keberhasilan."

Perasaan Taehyung remuk redam.

 **x**

 **x**

 **to be continue**

 **x**

 **x**

(Kalau susah bayangin gerakan Jimin waktu nari, silakan tonton tarian Jimin di Opening SBS Gayo Daejun 2016)

Baper maksimal gara-gara 4 O'clocknya RM sama V TT Akhirnya aku bikin threeshot yang terinspirasi dari lagu itu. Akan kuupdate setiap tanggal 11. Kenapa tanggal 11? Karena aku suka angka itu sebagaimana Jimin suka angka 13 *sok tahu*

Berarti tamatnya 3 bulan lagi? Engga kok aku becanda. Ku-update kalau lagi mood aja nanti, juga kalau ada yang penasaran bagaimana kelanjutannya XD

Mind to RnR?

 _Lots of Love,_

 _December D._


	2. Kepingan Kedua

Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan bagi Taehyung lebih perpisahannya bersama Jimin.

Taehyung pikir mungkin ia terkena karma karena dulu sempat berlaku tidak baik pada orang seperti Jimin sehingga kini ia justru merasa tercekik ketika Jimin akan pergi.

"Tae, aku bisa batalkan ren-"

"Kalau sampai kau bilang tidak mau pergi ke Amerika hanya karena aku, aku bersumpah akan mengiris bokongmu dan menggorengnya seperti menggoreng _bacon_." Gertak Taehyung.

Jimin masih merajuk. Ia berada di dalam kamar Taehyung, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Taehyung sementara si empunya ranjang tengah duduk di depan laptopnya yang menyala. Terlihat sibuk dengan _game_.

"Tapi aku tidak mau di sana sendirian, Tae. Nanti kalau aku rindu pada Busan bagaimana?" Jimin melayangkan rajukan untuk kesekian kalinya, berharap dengan begitu Taehyung akan luluh.

Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya membiarkan laptopnya menyala dengan foto bulan purnama sebagai _wallpaper_ _desktop_ nya. Ia meraih kepala Jimin yang terkulai di atas kasurnya, tanpa ragu menariknya agar menjadikan paha kurusnya sebagai bantal.

"Aku tidak mau jauh darimu." Rajuk Jimin sembari menatap rahang Taehyung yang melengkung tajam.

Jika saja Jimin jeli, mungkin ia akan melihat rahang itu mengetat samar, "Ini mimpimu, jangan jadi lemah cuma gara-gara tidak ada aku. Kalau kau rindu Busan, kau tinggal pulang."

"Kau seperti Mama, tidak ada yang menentangku pergi. Apa kalian sebegitu inginnya jauh dariku?"

Taehyung menjitak pucuk kepala Jimin pelan walau Jimin menanggapinya dengan pekikan sakit berlebihan, "Justru kami mendukungmu, dasar tidak tahu diri."

"Mendukung apa? Kalian menyuruhku jauh-jauh, jahat sekali," Jimin menutupi kepalanya, "jangan pukul kepalaku lagi!" Pekiknya sebelum punggung jemari milik Taehyung mengetuk kepalanya.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Bangsat. Otakmu tertukar dengan otak gurita atau bagaimana sih?" Taehyung mendengus kecil sebelum menarik hidung Jimin gemas, "kami ingin kau bahagia. Kau harus mewujudkan mimpimu dan buat kami bangga."

Taehyung melepaskan jepitan jemarinya di pucuk hidung Jimin ketika Jimin mulai memekik sambil memakinya, "Lepas! Sakit, Brengsek!"

Taehyung malah menarik kedua belah pipi Jimin menggunakan kedua tangannya, "Siapa mengajari kau mengumpat seperti itu, hah?"

"Kau!" Tuding Jimin cepat.

"Apa? Aku?" Taehyung melebih-lebihkan ekspresi kagetnya sebelum kembali menarik pipi Jimin tanpa ampun.

Wajah Jimin semakin terlihat buruk karena Taehyung mulai menekan pipi Jimin membuat mulutnya mengerucut sebelum menariknya lagi membuat mulut Jimin melebar dalam seringai separuh ringisan.

Ah, Taehyung akan merindukan waktu bercanda bersama Jimin seperti ini, dia yakin sekali.

"Kau berangkat dua minggu lagi 'kan?" Tanya Taehyung.

Jimin menjawab dengan anggukan sembari menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah akibat kebrutalan sahabatnya.

Memang sebelum Jimin memulai perkuliahannya, ia akan pergi ke Seoul untuk mengikuti berbagai macam bimbingan dan pelatihan berbahasa inggris selama 3 bulan sebelum keberangkatannya yang Jimin lebih suka sebut sebagai _pelatihan dasar survival di Amerika._

"Kalau begitu kita akan tamasya akhir minggu ini."

Mata Jimin berbinar, "Benar?"

Taehyung mengangguk sambil mengacak rambut Jimin di atas pangkuannya. Dadanya berdesir samar.

 **x**

 **x**

 ** _Kepingan kedua:_**

 **MIDSUMMER MOONLIGHT**

(BTS Fict, AU, OOC, bromance, friendzone, VMin, inspired by 4 O'clock RMV's song)

(Tokoh bukan milikku. Kupakai sebagai bentuk kekagumanku pada mereka.)

 _Enjoy!_

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin membiarkan dirinya dibonceng Taehyung menggunakan sepeda motor miliknya yang tentunya Taehyung kendarai dengan kecepatan tidak manusiawi, _Taehyung 'kan keturunan alien_ , batinnya. Jimin menggendong tas besar berisi berbagai macam hal yang sudah Mamanya siapkan begitu ia berkata akan pergi ke pantai bersama Taehyung.

Ada kebahagiaan meletup di dadanya. Ia tahu benar bahwa Taehyung tidak suka cuaca panas namun kini ia membawa Jimin pergi ke _Pantai Haeundae_.

Taehyung memarkir motornya di tempat parkir umum 'tak jauh dari pantai. Ketika Jimin melepas helm yang dipakainya, Taehyung menyodorkan tangan. Jimin pikir Taehyung hendak meminta helm maka Jimin menyodorkan helm biru yang tadi dipakainya.

Taehyung mendecak, "Bukan helm. Tasmu sini!"

Jimin mengerjap, "Eh tidak," lalu ia tersadar, "biar aku yang bawa. Aku ini kuat."

"Aku tahu kau kuat, Jimin- _ah_. Tapi dari tadi kau yang menggendongnya, sini gantian." Taehyung hendak meraih tas besar itu namun Jimin menjauh.

"Biar aku yang bawa." Lalu ia berlari kecil setelah meletakan helmnya di atas motor Taehyung begitu saja.

"Tunggu aku, hei! Haish, bocah itu." Taehyung ingin merutuki Jimin namun berakhir dengan mengaitkan helm itu di kaitan motornya dan segera berlari secepat kijang menuju Jimin yang berlari kecil namun terlihat heboh karena tas besarnya yang terguncang-guncang ke atas-bawah seiring langkah kakinya.

"Pantaaai." Pekik Jimin semakin senang.

Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil sebelum menarik Jimin duduk di tembok yang memisahkan bagian atas yang berupa tanah ditambah pepohonan rindang dengan bagian bawah berupa pasir kecokelatan. Ada 2 anak tangga menurun sebelum ia bisa merasakan pasir di bawah sepatunya.

"Duduk dulu, oke? Kita lihat apa yang Mamamu bawakan." Ujar Taehyung.

Jimin nampak kecewa namun akhirnya duduk sebelum mengambil foto pantai Haeundae banyak-banyak, ia bilang _ia harus membawa banyak kenang-kenangan agar ketika rindu nanti ia punya banyak obat._ Ada-ada saja.

Jimin berbalik melihat Taehyung tengah melepas jaketnya menampakan lengannya yang rata 'tak berlekuk -Jimin rasa Taehyung butuh olahraga lebih banyak- karena ia mengenakan kaus 'tak berlengan di balik jaketnya. Jimin tersenyum dan menekan _shutter_ nya diam-diam.

"Mau makan dulu?" Tawar Taehyung.

Jimin mengangguk, "Mama bawakan apa?"

Taehyung membuka tempat bekal 3 susun itu, ada daging berbumbu pedas, sup _tofu_ dengan rumput laut dan _kimchi_. Nasi berada di tempat terpisah. Beberapa sendok juga sumpit dan botol minum berisi air putih.

"Lihat yang Mamamu bawakan," Taehyung mengangkat _cup ice cream_ besar yang dibalut _ice pack_ agar suhunya tetap dingin, "ia memang Mama paling juara."

Jimin tertawa, "Tentu saja Mamaku itu Mama paling juara."

"Katakan padanya aku mau jadi anak angkatnya." Kelakar Taehyung.

"Mana sudi aku punya adik sepertimu." Balas Jimin.

Taehyung hanya tertawa lalu menyodorkan Jimin sumpit dan memulai makan mereka. Kali ini Taehyung yang memfoto Jimin yang tengah sibuk makan. Ia terlihat lucu dengan bibir belepotan bumbu dan pipi menggembung, berlatarkan pantai berair biru terang dan anak-anak berkulit kecokelatan tengah bermain pasir di belakangnya.

"Pelan-pelan, Jimin- _ah_." Ujar Taehyung.

Jimin mengangguk, "Di Indiana belum tentu aku bisa menemukan masakan seenak masakan Mamaku."

Yang tidak Jimin tahu, sup yang tengah Jimin makan itu adalah sup yang dibuatnya tadi pagi di rumah Jimin ketika anak itu masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Seperti kepompong raksasa.

"Aku bisa memaketkannya untukmu." Balas Taehyung.

"Dan akan sampai dua minggu kemudian, lengkap dengan jamur kehitaman dan berbau busuk." Jimin menimpali cepat.

Taehyung diam 'tak menjawab, namun tanpa sadar Taehyung melarikan jemarinya mengusap saus di ujung bibir Jimin, "Kau belepotan." Katanya cepat ketika menyadari Jimin menghentikan makannya.

"Aaa, Taehyungie _so sweet_ sekali siiih." Jimin memekik kecil dengan suara diimut-imutkan yang justru terdengar _creepy_ di telinga Taehyung.

"Hentikan, Bodoh. Kau itu tidak bisa ber _aegyo_ ," Taehyung menepuk wajah Jimin dengan tangannya yang lebar, "ya Tuhan selamatkan mata dan telingaku."

Jimin hanya tergelak, "Kalau aku wanita pasti aku sudah bersemu."

"Ya. Lalu aku akan menarik wajahmu dan kita akan berciuman seperti pasangan kekasih tidak sadar tempat." Balas Taehyung sarkas.

"Terdengar menantang." Jimin mencubit dagunya dan memandang Taehyung jenaka.

"Jadi kau mau kucium sekarang?" Dan Taehyung menimpali 'tak kalah baiknya.

Mereka berdua tertawa karena candaan 'tak lucu mereka. Mungkin mereka pun tidak tahu hati mereka satu sama lainnya saling mendamba. Ada getar yang disembunyikan Taehyung dan ada binar yang coba Jimin padamkan.

"Seperti kau pernah pacaran saja." Jimin yang pertama kali menghentikan tawa keduanya.

"Kau juga belum pernah, Bangsat." Taehyung membalas cepat.

"Aku bertaruh ciumanmu payah." Jimin mulai mengunyah _kimchi_ nya mengabaikan tatapan Taehyung yang tajam dan melubangi segala yang dipandangi.

"Apa perlu aku buktikan?" Taehyung bertanya dengan suara dalam.

"Woaaah, aku masih normal, Tae." Jimin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Taehyung mendecih, "Bukan dengan kau," ujarnya lalu dengan gerakan dagu ia menunjuk seorang wanita dengan _hotpans_ dan pakaian tipis nyaris transparan yang lewat 'tak jauh dari mereka, "tapi dia."

Jimin tersenyum masam, "Aku tidak mau terlihat berteman dengan pria pelaku pelecehan di tempat umum ya, Tae."

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya sebelum fokus pada makanan di tangannya, walau lirih ia sempat berbisik, "Dia bahkan mau jadi pacarku kalau aku menyatakan cinta padanya."

Dan Jimin mengakui dalam hati: _Taehyung terlalu memesona untuk diabaikan._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin tengah sibuk berkejaran dengan ombak. Taehyung mengamatinya 'tak terlalu jauh. Ia tidak bisa ikut bermain air dan membiarkan tas serta ponsel mereka dicuri orang lain mengingat kondisi pantai yang cukup ramai karena saat ini kebetulan musim panas tengah ada di puncaknya. Maka ia berakhir duduk di atas pasir dengan tas mereka di sisinya dan mulai memotret Jimin.

Ini adalah kesukaan Jimin. _Musim panas dengan matahari di atas kepala, bonus pantai Haeundae Busan yang selalu ia rindukan._ Satu _cup ice cream_ rasa cokelat milik mereka masih ada di dalam tas, Jimin bilang ia ingin memakannya nanti ketika mulai lelah bermain air.

Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jimin yang seperti ingin terjun ke dalam air laut namun terpaksa menahan hasratnya karena ia tidak membawa pakaian lain.

Beruntunglah ia mengenakan celana _jeans_ longgar berwarna _baby blue_ dengan panjang sedikit di bawah lutut, sehingga ia tidak perlu repot menggulungnya. Taehyung yakin celana itu seharusnya sepanjang lutut namun ketika dipakai Jimin menjadi sebawah lutut, tentu saja akibat dari tinggi badan Jimin yang _apa adanya._ Jimin mengenakan kaus putih bergaris-garis horizontal berlengan panjang sebagai atasan yang kini sudah ia gulung sebatas siku, ia sibuk mengejar ombak dan berlari sambil tertawa kecil ketika ombak itu datang, _persis anak kecil._

Taehyung mengarahkan lensanya pada Jimin yang berjongkok di tepian dengan tangan mengacak air laut. Ada langit biru yang berpadu dengan air laut yang bewarna kebiruan jernih sebagai latar. Taehyung menekan _shutter_ nya dan tersenyum pada hasil bidikannya yang terlihat indah. Entah karena latar fotonya yang indah atau justru karena Jiminlah yang menjadi objek fotonya.

'Tak lama Jimin mendekat setelah puas bermain air, "Bosan main air sendiri."

Taehyung menyeka kening Jimin yang basah menggunakan handuk kecil berwarna biru yang telah disiapkan Mamanya Jimin. Entah karena keringat atau karena terciprat air laut basah di keningnya itu, tetapi wajah Jimin tertekuk lucu.

"Nanti tas kita ada yang mencuri, Jimin- _ah_." Jawab Taehyung menimpali sebelum membiarkan Jimin sibuk mengoleskan _sunblock_ ke wajah dan tubuhnya, lagi.

"Ayo makan _ice cream_ saja." Ajak Jimin.

Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya membuat kening Jimin mengernyit penuh tanya.

"Anginnya agak kencang, nanti pasirnya terbang ke _ice cream_." Ujar Taehyung sambil berjalan menjauh.

Jimin mengekori Taehyung ke tempat pertama mereka makan tadi, menerima sendok kecil yang Taehyung sodorkan. Dengan sabar membiarkan Taehyung membuka _ice pack_ yang membungkus _cup_ _ice cream_ rasa cokelat dengan taburan _choco chip_ dan saus cokelat favoritnya.

Melihat Jimin yang begitu antusias, Taehyung gatal untuk tidak bertanya, "Kau kenapa menyukai musim panas dan sinar matahari juga _ice cream_ rasa cokelat?"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu membuat Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya menyendok _ice cream_ dan menatap Taehyung dengan sorot hangat yang membuat Taehyung merasa berada bersama sahabat yang _sungguh tepat_ , "Karena musim panas tidak membekukanku. Aku takut jadi dingin," Jimin mengangkat bahunya, "aku tidak mau hatiku membeku. Juga matahari karena aku ingin sepertinya, aku ingin seperti matahari dan menyinari orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Lalu _ice_ _cream_ rasa cokelat yang selalu membuatku bahagia, aku pun ingin menjadi seperti itu, aku ingin menjadi sumber kebahagiaan. Yah kurang lebihnya seperti itu."

Taehyung menghembuskan napas kasar, "Kau ingin semua orang di sisimu bahagia begitu?"

Jimin mengangguk cepat, "Kurang lebihnya begitu."

"Kau mengambil perumpamaan yang buruk." Kata Taehyung.

"Ya," Jimin memutar sendoknya di atas _ice_ _cream_ , "aku tidak sepertimu."

"Aku?"

"Kau menyukai dini hari yang sepi karena kau bisa merenungkan banyak hal saat itu 'kan? Dan kau suka bulan karena sinarnya tidak membakar kulitmu. Kau suka fajar karena kau suka mendengar burung-burung baru bangun yang berkicau riuh menyongsong matahari terbit, memulai hati dengan penuh suka cita dan harapan. Kau mungkin orang paling aneh yang memikirkan banyak hal sebelum fajar, tapi itu tidak buruk." Jimin berkata panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu." Kilah Taehyung.

Jimin mengulaskan senyum malu-malu, "Itu hanya dugaanku. Kalau aku matahari apa sinarku melukaimu? Kalau iya, aku akan berubah menjadi _sirius_ dan tidak akan melukaimu."

Taehyung menyenggol bahu Jimin, "Kau tidak puitis, Jimin- _ah_. Berhenti menggombaliku."

Jimin tertawa kencang.

Sayangnya Jimin tidak tahu, bagi Taehyung Jimin bukanlah matahari ataupun bintang _sirius_ di hidupnya,

t _etapi bulan._

"Ayo habiskan _ice cream_ nya. Setelah ini kita jalan-jalan." Ujar Taehyung sembari merapikan rambut Jimin yang berantakan tertiup angin.

"Tidak bohong?"

"Iya, tasnya sudah kosong. Aku bisa mengejar ombak bersamamu."

Senyum Jimin secerah hari ini.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Keduanya berjalan bersisian dengan kaki telanjang tanpa alas kaki. Jimin yang bersikeras ingin tinggal sampai matahari terbenam meski tubuhnya letih setelah mengejar-ngejar ombak bersama Taehyung.

Karena posisi pantai Haeundae yang menghadap ke selatan, maka mereka bisa melihat matahari terbenam atau terbit dari pantai ini.

Mereka berjalan ke arah matahari terbenam di samping gedung-gedung tinggi. Jimin membiarkan kaki telanjangnya menapaki pasir yang basah, sesekali ombak akan datang menyapunya mengantarkan dingin yang asing. Di sisinya ada Taehyung dengan tas besar di punggung, salah satu tangannya menjinjing plastik berisi sepatunya dan Jimin yang menumpuk berdesakan.

Keduanya diam. Sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Sebelum akhirnya Jimin tersadar, ia mengambil kamera yang tergantung di lehernya dan membidik satu momen di mana ada burung terbang di langit berlatarkan _sunset_ dengan awan-awan kelabu terbiaskan jingganya matahari. Jimin memutar tubuh dan menyaksikan wajah Taehyung dari arah samping yang disapu cahaya matahari terbenam dan angin mempermainkan poninya.

Rahang yang tegas, hidung yang mancung dan bibir yang begitu memikat. Atau pun pipinya yang halus dan matanya yang tajam. _Taehyung sempurna, tanpa cela,_ Jimin pikir.

Taehyung terlihat terlalu fokus dengan pemandangan di depannya, membuat Jimin menekan _shutter_ nya beberapa kali menangkap perpaduan maha indah antara Taehyung dengan senja di musim panas di pantai favoritnya.

"Berhenti memotretku." Ucap Taehyung lirih.

Menyadari kegiatannya akhirnya diketahui, Jimin terkikik kecil, "Untuk kenang-kenangan, Tae. Nanti di Bloomington belum tentu aku bertemu pria yang mirip denganmu."

"Kau berharap menemukan penggantiku, begitu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Jimin menyergah panik mengundang tawa di bibir Taehyung.

"Aku bercanda astaga."

Jimin mendecak sebal.

Pada akhirnya meski sedikit ragu, Jimin meraih jemari Taehyung yang bebas dan menggenggamnya dengan jemarinya yang lebih kecil, "Jangan protes! Anggap saja kau tidak merasakan apapun." Jimin berujar galak.

Mengundang tawa di bibir Taehyung, tawa yang selalu Jimin suka. Ingin rasanya ia memasukkan suara tawa Taehyung ke dalam botol kosong. _Membawanya ke Amerika di mana ia akan membuka tutupnya untuk mendengar suara tawa itu ketika rindu menghajarnya hingga babak belur._

Taehyung balas menggenggam jemari Jimin, "Sial, kita sungguh seperti pasangan homo."

"Anggap saja hari ini kita memang homo. Besok aku jamin kau akan meneteskan air liur melihat paha Hyuna seperti biasanya." Balas Jimin.

"Baiklah. Homo bersamamu terdengar cukup menjanjikan." Taehyung menaik turunkan alisnya jenaka.

Jimin hanya menyenggol bahu Taehyung sebagai balasan.

"Jadi kau mau aku bertingkah seratus persen homo hari ini, atau hanya sebagian?" Tanya Taehyung.

Kaki mereka melangkah. Ombak di sore hari ini cukup tenang menyapa kaki telanjang mereka. Angin berembus sedikit kejam karena mengantarkan dingin terlalu kuat, beruntunglah matahari belum terbenam seluruhnya sehingga masih ada sisa kehangatan untuk sepasang insan yang tengah mengukir kenangan.

"Sepenuhnya." Ujar Jimin pada akhirnya.

"Wah pilihan bagus," ujar Taehyung sebelum menarik wajah Jimin ke arahnya dan mendesis tepat di hadapan wajah Jimin, "kalau sepenuhnya aku pasti sudah akan menciummu di suasana sebagus ini."

"Tae … " Jimin tergamang.

Taehyung tersenyum, tampan sekali. Sebelum wajahnya mendekat membuat napas Jimin tercekat.

 _Mungkinkah?_

Dan satu kecupan Taehyung benamkan di atas kening Jimin yang terselimuti poninya yang mulai memanjang.

Ada langkah yang terhenti. Ada dua tubuh yang mendekat. Ada napas yang tercekat. Pula ada satu kecup yang diberikan bibir yang masih belum mau meninggalkan tempatnya terbenam.

"Baik-baiklah di Bloomington nanti," ujar Taehyung sembari melepaskan kecupannya dan menarik tubuh Jimin ke arahnya. Memeluknya erat, "jangan jadi anak nakal dengan terbawa pergaulan bebas di Amerika sana. Selamanya kau harus tetap jadi Chimchimku, pria gendut dengan kacamata tebal dan rambut yang ketinggalan zaman. Maka di sini aku akan tetap jadi Taetaemu, pria sok ganteng yang hobi memandangi bulan."

Jimin mengangguk, "Aku pasti akan kembali."

"Kembalilah. Tarikan _Don Quixote_ paling indah untukku nanti." Taehyung menenggelamkan hidungnya di puncak kepala Jimin yang beraroma matahari bercampur keringat juga aroma alaminya yang tercium seperti aroma susu dan bedak bayi.

Ketika Taehyung melepas pelukannya, Jimin menatapnya dan tertawa kecil, "Apa ini seratus persen homomu?"

Taehyung sekali lagi mengulaskan senyum paling tampan yang ia punya, "Menurutmu?"

Ada satu peluk dan dua kecup dilayangkan.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Taehyung pikir ia sudah tidak punya banyak alasan untuk menangis seperti bocah, tetapi ketika hari di mana Jimin akan berangkat ke Seoul untuk pelatihan sebagai mahasiswa asing nantinya dilangsungkan, ia menangis seperti bayi. Memeluk Jimin di depan mobilnya yang terbuka.

Ada koper besar Jimin di sana, lengkap dengan Jimin yang menggendong tas hitam besar berisi barang-barang pentingnya.

Banyak peringatan yang Taehyung ingatkan, juga berbagai macam kalimat bernada khawatir yang ia ucapkan. Jimin membalas 'tak kalah panjangnya.

Ada Tuan dan Nyonya Park yang menatap perpisahan mereka dengan pandangan harunya.

Namun akhirnya Tuan Park harus mengingatkan mereka masalah waktu. Dan Taehyung harus menahan dirinya mati-matian untuk tidak mengejar Jimin, memeluknya dan tidak membiarkan siapapun menarik Jimin menjauh darinya. Juga Jimin yang harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak berlari menghambur ke dalam pelukan Taehyung dan membiarkan Taehyung egois dengan melarangnya pergi.

Ada dua sahabat yang terpisah.

Maka ketika mobil Tuan Park menjauh, Taehyung sadar _separuh jiwanya tertinggal di dalam sana._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Nyaris 3 bulan berlalu.

Jimin masih menghubungi Taehyung setiap harinya sekedar bicara bahwa ia pusing setengah mati pada bahasa inggris yang dipelajarinya atau tentang ceritanya mengurus perizinan yang rumit hingga mengurus paspor dan visanya.

Taehyung selalu ada di sana. Mendengar keluhan Jimin. Sesekali menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar mengirimi Jimin foto bagus dari tempatnya berada.

Taehyung sebagai calon mahasiswa baru pun sama sibuknya. Sebenarnya pilihan universitas mereka sama. Pilihan pertama adalah _Indiana University Bloomington_ dan yang kedua adalah _Dong-A University_. Taehyung diterima di _Dong-A_ sehingga Ibunya menyarankan ia untuk berkuliah di Busan saja mengingat reputasi _Dong-A_ sebagai Universitas Negeri yang mumpuni.

Taehyung tidak bisa berkata banyak. Sadar pula Ayah dan Ibunya memiliki penghasilan tidak sebesar penghasilan Ayah dan Ibu Jimin, terlebih ia memiliki dua adik kembar yang kini berusia 10 tahun. Ia harus mengalah karena Ibu dan Ayahnya pun telah mengalah membiarkan ia berkuliah di jurusan yang ia sukai meski menurut kebanyakan orang termasuk Ayahnya: _sastra tidak menjanjikan banyak._

Ia tengah berada di _minimarket_ ketika ponselnya berbunyi nyaring.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

"Tae?"

Taehyung mengernyit mendengar suara Jimin yang terdengar sedikit- -entahlah. Gabungan geritan samar dengan suara khas orang sedang flu.

"Ya?"

"Pesawatku berangkat 3 jam lagi."

"Apa?"

Taehyung nyaris menjatuhkan kaleng kopi dan roti yang tengah digenggamnya.

"Kau bicara apa? Kau bilang kau berangkat minggu depan."

Taehyung merasa dadanya sesak ketika Jimin terisak, "Aku berbohong. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya takut tidak bisa pergi jika melihat wajahmu."

"Dan lebih baik pergi tanpa melihatku begitu?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jimin.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya berat meninggalkan Papa dan Mamaku, jika ada kau di sini juga, aku 'tak yakin bisa pergi."

"Kupikir kita sahabat, Park Jimin."

"Demi Tuhan, Tae. Kau sahabatku. Justru karena kau sahabatku aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak sanggup. Dengar, kau harus baik-baik saja selama aku pergi. Kau harus janji akan menungguku pulang. Tidak ada kopi berlebihan, kau tidak boleh makan sembarangan, jangan ceroboh, kau ha-"

" _Gate_ berapa?"

"Apa?"

"Katakan kau lewat _gate_ berapa?"

"Taehyung tunggu, Taehyung." Jimin terdengar panik di seberang sana.

"Aku akan menyusulmu."

Ada tubuh yang berlari, ada napas yang terkesiap.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Katakan Taehyung bodoh karena _mungkin memang iya._ Waktu dari Busan ke Seoul menggunakan _subway_ bisa sampai 3 jam dan Jimin bilang pesawat yang ditumpanginya akan _take off_ 3 jam lagi.

Taehyung tahu mungkin tidak akan sempat. _Namun apa salahnya mencoba bukan?_

Ketika Jimin membalas pesannya mengatakan dia ada di _boarding room_ , hati Taehyung kalut. Sungguh yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah melepas kepergian Jimin langsung di hadapannya.

 _Subway_ nya masih melaju. Taehyung duduk tidak nyaman. Sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di Seoul lalu menuju bandara Incheon.

Ketika pesan Jimin kembali masuk yang mengatakan ia sudah ada di dalam pesawat dan tinggal menunggu pesawatnya _take_ _off_ juga permintaan maaf puluhan kali karena tidak memberi tahu Taehyung, bonus sebuah ungkapan sayang dan ucapan bahwa ponselnya akan dimatikan.

Taehyung menatap ke luar jendela, menunggu.

Ada air mata yang lolos. _Tidak mengapa bukan mengucapkan selamat jalan dari jauh?_

Taehyung menutup mata, melihat pesawat yang terbang di udara.

 _Mungkinkah ada Jimin di dalam sana?_

 _Tidak masalah bukan jika ia berharap Jimin akan baik-baik saja?_

"Jiminie _pabo_." Desisnya seiring rindu dan haru yang mencekik. Padahal Taehyung berniat untuk menginap di Seoul di hari keberangkatan Jimin.

Rencananya hancur lebur, berantakan. Nyaris 'tak berbentuk.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Hari-hari Taehyung berjalan seperti biasa.

Di hari pertama Jimin berada di Amerika, anak itu menghubunginya lewat _skype_ dan menangis tersengguk-sengguk. Jika saja Taehyung tidak ingat pada keharusannya menguatkan Jimin, _pasti ia sudah turut menangis._

Jimin yang bercerita tentang hari-harinya yang berat terutama karena ia tidak menemukan teman dengan bahasa yang sama dengannya, atau kesulitannya menangkap apa yang dosennya ucapkan. Jimin bilang ia tinggal di asrama dengan 3 orang perkamarnya dan kebetulan ia ditempatkan dengan seorang pria asal India dan Inggris yang baik padanya.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Jimin mulai jarang menghubunginya lewat _skype_ bukan hanya karena perbedaan waktu yang menyiksa karena perbedaan waktu Seoul dengan Indianapolis yang berselisih di angka 11 jam, namun juga karena _mungkin Jimin sudah mulai terbiasa._

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata rindu yang Jimin ucapkan. Lebih sering hanya sapaan kecil atau candaan yang ia lempar pagi buta saat Taehyung tengah berkelana di alam mimpinya di mana di Indiana sana Jimin tengah menikmati waktu sore harinya setelah kuliah.

Taehyung selalu menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar menyapa Jimin, bahkan memilih untuk menyesuaikan jamnya dengan Jimin di mana ia sering terlibat percakapan dengan Jimin di jam-jam gila untuk saling melempar canda.

Karena bagi Taehyung, _mendengar tawa Jimin dan mengetahaui anak itu baik-baik saja adalah sesuatu yang berharga._ Lebih dari jam tidurnya. Yang bahkan terkikis lebih dari setengahnya untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

Sastra dan segala bacaaan tebalnya. Taehyung sungguh sangat butuh tidur setelah mengerjakan tugasnya yang mengharuskannya membuat resensi untuk buku setebal 500 halaman dalam waktu 2 hari.

Namun ketika ponselnya berdenting dan Jimin mengatakan harinya begitu buruk dan kini ia tengah menangis sendirian di kamarnya, Taehyung tidak ragu untuk menekan _icon call_ saat itu juga.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Satu tahun berlalu. Taehyung pikir Jimin akan pulang saat natal, namun ia bilang ia bisa pulang 2 tahun sekali untuk menghemat biaya yang perlu dikeluarkan orangtuanya mengingat Jimin merupakan mahasiswa biasa dan tidak ada beasiswa akademis yang membantunya.

Maka malam ini adalah malam natal pertama tanpa Jimin berada di sisinya dan berdebat apakah sinterklas nyata atau tidak. Maka kali ini adalah malam pertama di mana Jimin menghubunginya di sore hari ketika di Indiana justru tengah pagi buta. Mengucapkan selamat natal dengan mata bengkak lengkap dengan hidung dan mata yang memerah.

Taehyung tahu, _pasti berat bagi Jimin._

Suatu hari ketika musim dingin sampai di penghujungnya, Jimin bilang ia bertemu dengan teman baru yang berasal dari Korea, ia bernama: _Jeon Jungkook._

Maka obrolan mereka selanjutnya didominasi oleh Jimin yang bercerita tentang Jungkook yang pandai, lebih muda dua tahun darinya namun berada di tingkat yang sama karena program akselerasi yang dijalaninya ketika SMA atau Jungkook si jenius fisika yang berkuliah di _IU_ dengan beasiswa penuh dari pemerintah _US_. Tentang Jungkook yang suka makan _kimchi_ dan _nori_ , yang menggilai Justin Bieber, yang menyukai warna merah seperti warna jaket _IU_ miliknya, atau tentang Jungkook yang pandai beladiri dan pernah menghajar preman kampus yang mem _bully_ nya. Yang serius ketika tengah menghitung kalkulus juga tentang asrama mereka yang ternyata cukup dekat namun konyolnya selama satu tahun penuh mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Tentang betapa bahagianya ia bisa bicara menggunakan bahasa korea di _US_ sana.

Hatinya mencelos.

Taehyung ingin menampik kenyataan dengan terus berusaha ada untuk Jimin tetapi sepertinya sebanyak apapun perhatian yang ia beri: _jarak mereka yang terpaut ribuan kilometer tidak bisa mengantarkan hangat di hati Jimin yang mungkin kedinginan._ Mungkin itulah pula alasan Jimin tidak pernah menanyakan kabarnya atau bagaimana hari-harinya di Busan sana.

Suatu ketika, saat wajah Jimin terpampang di layar laptopnya dan ada wajah pria tampan yang turut hadir, dengan kulit putih, mata bulat dan gigi seperti kelinci yang Jimin kenalkan sebagai Jeon Jungkook dengan pipi yang bersemu merah jambu, Taehyung sadar: _mungkin Jimin tengah jatuh cinta._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Siapa dia?"

Taehyung berbalik ketika kakak tingkatnya yang bernama Jung Hoseok bertanya. Mereka tengah berada di _café_ 'tak jauh dari kampusnya. Taehyung yang sengaja meminta bantuan kakak tingkat yang kini begitu akrab dengannya itu untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas mata kuliahnya.

"Oh, dia temanku," jawab Taehyung sembari melirik _wallpaper_ laptopnya yang merupakan foto Jimin dengan senyum lebar tengah berdiri di gerbang masuk _IU_ , "sahabat lebih tepatnya."

Hoseok tertawa kencang, "Tidak ada sahabat yang menggunakan foto sahabatnya sebagai _wallpaper_ _desktop_ seperti itu, Tae- _ya_."

Giliran Taehyung yang tertawa, "Dia sungguh sahabatku. Sahabat dekat, sudah seperti saudara kembarku."

Hoseok mengamati foto Jimin di laptop Taehyung. Gerbang dengan warna _crème_ dengan bahan bebatuan dan gedung megah dengan atap kerucut seperti di negeri dongeng. Juga bunga tulip berwarna merah yang tumbuh segar di bagian depan gerbang. Ada dua jalur untuk pejalan kaki di sisi kanan dan kiri gerbang itu dengan bagian tengah besar yang di banyak sisinya ditumbuhi bunga tulip merah.

"Di mana itu?" Tanya Hoseok penasaran.

" _IU_." Jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Maksudmu _Indiana University_?" Tanya Hoseok dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

"Ya."

Dan satu jawaban singkat yang Taehyung ucapakan membuat rahang Hoseok jatuh membentur lantai secara imajiner.

"Jenius apa dia bisa masuk ke _IU_?" Hoseok bertanya dengan mata berbinar takjub.

"Tari, _Hyung_." Taehyung tersenyum sama bangganya, "dia penari _contemporary_ _dance_ sejak masih di dalam kandungan."

Hoseok tertawa kecil mendengar kelakar Taehyung, "Hebat. Aku kasian pada Mamanya."

Taehyung mengangkat sepasang alisnya bersamaan tanda bertanya.

"Bayi lain mungkin akan menendang-nendang di dalam kandungan," pancing Hoseok.

"Dan ia meliuk, begitu?" Sambung Taehyung.

Keduanya tertawa.

Taehyung melarikan jemarinya mengklik beberapa folder, bersiap untuk mendiskusikan tugas mata kuliahnya dengan Hoseok sebelum Hoseok berucap tanpa beban.

"Kau yakin tidak menyukainya?"

"Hm?" Taehyung masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Sahabatmu itu," Hoseok menghela napas dalam, "kau yakin tidak menyukainya?"

Jemari Taehyung di atas _keyboard_ terhenti. Membeku hingga kaku.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, _Hyung_." Jawab Taehyung akhirnya setelah mampu mengatur hela napasnya sendiri.

Hoseok yang biasanya berpembawaan ceria kini menautkan jemarinya di atas meja, memasang pose serius yang lucu di mata Taehyung jika saja topik pembicaraan mereka bukanlah tentang Jimin.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Hoseok lagi.

"Jimin, namanya Park Jimin." Taehyung menimpali lirih. Dengan gugup ia meraih _milkshake_ nya dan meminumnya sedikit demi mengurangi ketegangan yang mendadak menyerang tubuhnya. Walaupun Taehyung baru mengenal Hoseok setahun belakangan ini, namun kemampuannya menyelami perangai Taehyung tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Jadi kau yakin tidak menyukai Park Jimin itu?"

Taehyung bungkam. Sibuk dengan berbagai macam pemikiran yang tiba-tiba menggema di dalam otaknya.

"Begini, Tae. Aku pikir sesayang apapun aku pada sahabatku, aku tidak akan menjadikan ia _wallpaper_ laptop atau ponselku. Itu barang pribadi, benar? Dan kurasa, aku mungkin akan menjadikan wallpaper foto kami berdua alih-alih fotonya sendiri," Hoseok mengusap punggung Taehyung, "kecuali jika aku menyanyanginya lebih dari sekedar sahabat."

Taehyung tersentak. Dengan gerakan nyaris patah-patah ia berbalik menatap Hoseok yang masih memasang senyum dan wajah penuh pengertian.

"Jika yang kau takutkan adalah perkataan orang-orang tentang hubungan sesama jenis kupikir itu bukan masalah besar. Di zaman ini hubungan seperti itu sudah lumrah dan kurasa selama kalian berdua bahagia kenapa tidak?"

"Dia sahabatku, _Hyung_. Tidak lebih." Akhirnya Taehyung membalas ucapan Hoseok.

Hoseok mengangguk faham, "Baiklah jika kau bilang ia sahabatmu mungkin ia memang sahabatmu dan aku yang sok tahu tentang perasaanmu."

Taehyung mengulaskan senyum meski terpaksa. Perkataan Hoseok tidak menyinggungnya, _tidak sama sekali._ Mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah perkataan Hoseok menohoknya sedemikian keras.

"Hanya saja jika yang kau khawatirkan adalah persahabatan kalian," Hoseok memandang ke arah luar melalui jendela kaca, "mungkin akan sedikit canggung jika kau mengutarakannya. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak."

Ada binar sendu yang berkedip di retina Hoseok.

"Atau kau akan menyesal seperti aku," Hoseok berbalik menatap Taehyung lekat, "aku pernah sepertimu. Mencintai sahabatku sendiri dan yah aku tidak mengutarakannya karena tidak ingin merubah kedekatan kami, tapi setelah ia mempunyai kekasih, persahabatan kami tetap berubah dan hampir setiap malam aku berpikir jika dulu aku jujur, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti ini."

Perkataan Hoseok menggema di dalam otaknya. _Benarkah ia menyukai Jimin?_

"Nah mana tugasmu? Ayo kita mulai kerjakan!"

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Setelah perdebatan alot dengan dirinya sendiri akhirnya Taehyung menemukan kenyataannya. Ia memberanikan diri di suatu dini hari di pertengahan musim panas di mana bulan sabit melengkung cantik.

Di Indiana sana pukul 4 sore ketika di Korea tengah pukul 3 dini hari. Taehyung yang meminta waktu Jimin untuk bicara dengannya kali ini. Jimin sempat menolak karena seharusnya Taehyung tidur saja. Namun ketika Taehyung berkata bahwa ia sedang ingin pergi ke taman dan memandangi bulan, Jimin akhirnya mengiyakan.

Ketika panggilan terhubung yang Jimin lihat adalah keremangan wajah Taehyung yang hanya disinari lampu taman berwarna jingga. Sedangkan yang Taehyung lihat adalah Jimin dengan latar taman bermain dengan beberapa anak tengah berkejaran atau bermain jungkat-jungkit.

"Ada hal menarik apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Jimin mengawali pembicaraan.

Taehyung mengulaskan senyum kecil meski sadar wajahnya tidak nampak jelas, "Apa ya?"

Jimin tertawa, "Katakan ada apa? Apa kau baru saja menyatakan cinta pasa seorang gadis atau merana karena ditolak?"

Taehyung tertawa pelan, "Tidak, enak saja. Justru kau yang terlihat seperti itu."

Memang benar, Jimin terlihat begitu bahagia. Wajahnya tersenyum dan sesekali ia tertawa dengan pandangan menatap langit yang mengisyaratkan hal yang membuatnya tersenyum adalah hal yang tengah ia ingat atau pikirkan.

"Memang terlihat jelas ya?" Tanya Jimin dengan sebelah tangan menyentuh pipinya yang merona. Taehyung tahu pipi Jimin memang mudah memerah seperti mengenakan _blush on_ ketika tertawa, kelelahan atau kedinginan. Tetapi ia yakin benar kali ini bukan itu alasannya.

"Tentu saja, Bodoh. Kapan sih kau bisa membohongiku?" Ujar Taehyung dengan nada berusaha seperti biasanya.

Ketika Jimin tersenyum semakin lebar dan menghela napas panjang, perasaan Taehyung memburuk.

"Kemarin Jungkook menyatakan cinta padaku … "

 _Tidak. Jangan dilanjutkan._

"Kau tahu orang gila itu menyatakannya di depan gerbang dengan modal setangkai tulip merah yang ia petik sembarangan?"

 _Hentikan. Kumohon hentikan._

"Ia sampai kena teguran gara-gara hal itu, dasar orang gila … "

Taehyung ingin sekali memutus panggilan itu dan melempar laptopnya sejauh mungkin. Tidak siap dengan ucapan Jimin selanjutnya.

"Dan masalah terbesarnya justru aku sama gilanya dengan menyukai orang gila seperti dia." Jimin tersadar dengan diam Taehyung, jemarinya melambai di depan kamera, "Tae? Hei, Tae? Apa panggilannya terputus?"

"Tidak. Aku mendengarkan." Jawab Taehyung lirih.

"Kau pasti terkejut ya?" Tanya Jimin dengan wajah mendekati kamera, "gelap sekali di situ aku sampai tidak bisa melihat wajahmu."

Taehyung diam. Kebingungan mencari jawaban.

"Oh selamat kalau begitu, Chim. Akhirnya kau punya pacar dan meninggalkan status jomlo putus asamu."

Jimin tertawa. _Jomlo putus asa_ adalah julukan yang selalu Jimin gunakan untuk menyebut diri mereka sendiri ketika duduk menunggu pagi di taman dekat rumah mereka.

"Kau tidak apa?"

"Apanya?"

Jimin terlihat gelisah di seberang sana. Suara pekik kanak-kanak terdengar nyaring, "Sahabatmu, yah maksudku aku …"

Taehyung setia menunggu.

"Aku jadi homo. _Gay_. Apalah namanya itu. Yeah, kau tahulah." Ucap Jimin amburadul. Bahasa Koreanya kini sekilas terdengar seperti logat bicara orang-orang Amerika sana.

"Apa itu masalah, Jimin- _ah_? Selama kau bahagia aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Taehyung.

Jimin tersenyum tulus meski ada kilatan sendu sekilas menyambangi netranya, "Terima kasih kau tetap mau jadi temanku."

Taehyung tertawa sumbang, nyaris terdengar seperti kekehan orang mabuk, "Aku sahabatmu, ingat? Kau _soulmate_ ku. Apapun asal kau bahagia, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Ucapan Taehyung membuat benak Jimin menghangat, "Jadi hal menarik apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Taehyung tidak tahu harus menceritakan apa, otaknya macet. Tidak bisa mengingat hal-hal baik barang sedikit. Sebelum akhirnya kilatan Hoseok dan Choi Minji yang merupakan sahabat wanitanya melintas.

"Aku sedang tertarik pada seseorang," jawab Taehyung dengan mata melirik ke samping dengan jemari menggaruk hidung, secara naluriah menunjukkan kebohongannya, "nama gadis itu Choi Minji."

"Katakan bagaimana wajahnya? Apa dia secantik Hyuna idolamu itu?" Tanya Jimin dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak," Taehyung menatap wajah Jimin lekat, "ia tidak secantik Hyuna. Malah ia sedikit buruk rupa," Taehyung tertawa kecil, jika Jimin bisa bahagia dengan Jungkook maka ia pun harus menunjukkan bahwa ia bahagia agar tidak membebani Jimin, "matanya kecil dan tidak ada lipatannya."

"Lanjutkan." Pinta Jimin.

"Yah rambutnya hitam uhm- sebahu mungkin dan ia senang sekali menggusak rambutnya ke belakang. Hidungnya tidak terlalu mancung, bibirnya tebal dan kulitnya halus meski tidak terlalu putih-"

"Kau sudah menyentuhnya?" Tanya Jimin cepat.

Taehyung tertawa pelan, "Yah. Begitulah, beberapa kali aku pernah mencubit pipinya. Ia juga tidak terlalu tinggi dan pipinya _chubby_."

"Kuliah di _Dong-A_ juga?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak. Ia kuliah di universitas lain, jauh dari _Dong-A_."

Jimin terlihat mengangguk-angguk paham, wajahnya disinari matahari sore hari, "Fakultas?"

"Seni tari." Jawab Taehyung cepat.

Entah hanya perasaannya atau memang gadis yang diceritakan Taehyung sedikit mirip dengannya, "Kau benar-benar mencari penggantiku ya? Kenapa harus seseorang seperti itu sih? Jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya karena ingin menyuruhnya menari di pagi buta sepertiku begitu?"

Taehyung tertawa, "Tidak. Bukan begitu, sungguh."

"Lalu?" Angin berembus menerbangkan helaian rambut Jimin, membuat Taehyung iri karena ingin mempermainkan helai demi helai rambut Jimin dengan jemarinya pula.

Taehyung hanya diam. Menatap langit yang sudah semakin terang, mungkin sebentar lagi fajar.

"Aku berniat mengutarakan perasaanku padanya."

"Lakukan dong! Jangan bilang kau takut mengutarakan cinta padanya atau aku akan pergi menemuinya di Korea sekarang juga." Ucap Jimin menggebu-gebu.

Sayangnya Jimin tidak tahu gadis itu hanyalah akal-akalan Taehyung semata, bahkan ia belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang Hoseok ceritakan tempo hari. Ia hanya tahu sebatas nama dan fakta bahwa gadis itu pernah begitu dekat dengan Hoseok. Karena yang Taehyung ucapkan tentang gadis itu sebenarnya adalah tentang pemuda bernama Park Jimin, bukan gadis bernama Choi Minji.

"Sayangnya sebelum aku bilang satu kata saja, gadis itu justru menceritakan tentang kekasihnya," Taehyung menarik pandangannya dari langit dan menatap wajah Jimin di layar laptopnya, "kasihan tidak sih jadi aku? Belum bilang cinta sudah ditolak."

"A-ah." Jimin terlihat bingung mencari kata-kata.

"Ah Jimin, sudah dulu ya? Baterai laptopku _low_ , aku lupa tidak mengisinya tadi." Ucap Taehyung berdusta.

"Baiklah. Kau jangan sedih, ya. Aku jamin gadis itu akan menyesal nantinya." Jimin menampakan raut menyesal nun jauh di sana.

"Aku tidak sedih kok. Sudah ya? Hubungi aku lewat _kakao_ saja nanti. Sampai jumpa Jimin- _ah_."

"Sampai jumpa, Tae."

Sebelum panggilan video mereka terputus Taehyung sempat berujar, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku sayang kau, Jimin."

Dan belum sempat Jimin menjawab, Taehyung sudah memutuskan panggilan itu.

Dengan pelan Taehyung mematikan laptopnya, melipatnya sebelum membiarkan tubuhnya merosot dari ayunan dan tangisnya pecah.

Ia membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah, dengan kepayahan ia memeluk lututnya sendiri dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana.

Baru kali ini ia merasakan rasa sakit yang sedalam ini. Baru kali ini ia menangis seperti pria tanpa masa depan. Ia 'tak tahan lagi, ia 'tak bisa menutupinya lagi.

Ia menjerit keras, memukul kepalanya sendiri dan meraung seiring rasa sakit yang menggunung di hatinya dan air mata mulai menelaga di matanya.

Sungguh ia tidak ingin menangis dan menjadi lemah namun ia sadar semua tentang Park Jimin akan selalu mampu membawa reaksi yang _luar biasa_ untuknya. Luar biasa bangga, luar biasa bahagia hingga luar biasa terluka.

Matahari belum terbit dan bulan masih bersinar meski temaram. Belum ada burung kicau yang bernyanyi yang ada hanya gemerisik suara serangga malam dan dengung burung-burung nokturnal. Juga jeritan tidak tahu waktu dari seorang pemuda yang tengah patah hati.

 _Ada hati yang hancur sepagi ini._

 **x**

 **x**

 **to be continue**

 **x**

 **x**

A/N: (warn: bahasa non baku, curhat di sana-sini)

Kepingan kedua selesai hurray! Tinggal keping ketiga yang merupakan ending. Sebenarnya FF ini bisa dijadiin oneshot atau twoshot sih, tapi malah kujadikan threeshot. Ada beberapa alasan, salah satunya adalah: aku ingin membawa emosi yang berbeda di tiap chapternya haha tapi kayanya gagal. Gayaku mah gitu, di awal dibikin manis di akhir diremuk-remukin. Maapkeun. Oh iya aku batal bikin endingnya sama kaya FF lamaku karena beberapa hal, termasuk: aku gamau dapet cap _Author_ _Spesialis FF_ _Galau_ haha XD

Terima kasih banyak kepada reviewer di ch kemarin, **sayang kalian semua pokonya** :

 **ViScarlett** , _KimLiyaaaa_ , **Monday Kid** , _ChimSza95_ , **24noona** , _valerry. kim_ , **Guest** , _avis alfi_ , **audriepramesthi** , _itsinetta_ , **bxjkv** , _calzea_ , _Name favulously_.

Oh iya, kalau ada yang kurang jelas atau terasa mengganjal silakan diutarakan di kolom review ya, nanti di A/N ch depan aku bahas.

 _xoxo,_

 _December D._


	3. Kepingan Ketiga

Taehyung hanya tidak bisa lagi menahan diri.

Memaksa masuk rindu yang telah lama bergumul di relung dadanya hingga penuh, saling tindih, berjejalan dan saling merangsek ingin segera tersampaikan.

Meski ada luka basah bernanah di sudut hatinya yang mati-matian coba ia sembunyikan, akhirnya pun ia tidak tahan.

Siapa bilang ia kuat? Tidak, _ia tidak kuat_. Ia hanya berpura-pura kuat dan hampir seluruh manusia di muka bumi percaya bahwa kekuatannya adalah nyata dan bukan peran yang sedang coba ia mainkan dengan segenap kesungguhan.

 _"Tae, natal tahun ini aku tidak pulang. Mama dan Papaku bilang mereka akan ke sini natal nanti. Tapi natal tahun depan aku pasti pulang kok."_

Taehyung ingin percaya pada Jimin, tetapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa lagi berdiam diri dan menunggu. Jika Jimin tidak bisa pulang ke Busan, biar ia yang pergi ke Bloomington.

 _"Kau sedang apa?"_

 _"Maaf, Jim, aku sedang sibuk. Lain kali saja video callnya, ya?"_

 _Satu wajah kecewa sementara wajah lainnya mencoba untuk menampakkan senyum paling indah di dunia._

 _Ketika panggilan diputus, ada jari yang menari-nari di atas keyboard._

 **x**

 **x**

 **Kepingan Ketiga**

 **MIDSUMMER MOONLIGHT**

(BTS Fict, AU, OOC, Friendzone, Bromance, sooo salty, typo bertebaran, latar waktu dan tempat yang singat dan meloncat-loncat, VMin slight KookMin, inspired by 4 O'clock RMV's song)

(Tokoh bukan milikku. Mereka nyata dan kupakai sebagai tokoh karena wujud kekagumanku pada mereka. Aku hanya memiliki keseluruhan cerita ini saja. Jika merasa tidak nyaman atau tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang kusebutkan, silakan klik back.)

 _Happy Reading!_

 **x**

 **x**

"Aw, _Man_ , kau semakin kurus."

Taehyung menatap Namjoon, teman satu angkatan Hoseok yang belakangan ini menjadi teman baiknya pula. Bersama Yoongi, pria pucat bermulut pedas yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang 'tak terartikan.

"Aku diet." Jawab Taehyung asal sembari merebahkan kepalanya di atas lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Sungguh ia butuh tidur.

Mereka kini tengah menunggu Hoseok di dalam _café_ 'tak jauh dari kampusnya karena jam kuliah anak itu belum usai.

Yoongi memesan _Americano_ sementara Namjoon cukup puas dengan kentang goreng dan _cola_. Taehyung tidak memesan apapun.

"Kau sedang kekurangan uang?" Tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Taehyung menggeleng sementara di dalam hatinya tengah menebak _pukul berapa di Bloomington sana?_ Ah omong-omong soal Bloomington, tidak ia sangka ia cukup akrab dengan Jungkook, kekasih Jimin itu. _Jungkook pria yang baik_ , Taehyung pikir. Ia cerdas meski terkadang sifat kekanakkannya masih sering muncul mengingat usianya yang memang belum dewasa dan yang 'tak terduga ia cukup humoris mengingat beberapa kali Taehyung tertawa karena membaca _chat_ nya atau melihat kelakuannya ketika ia dan Jimin tengah _video call_.

"Serius, kau kenapa sih?" Namjoon mulai tidak sabar. Apa ia musti bertanya pada Hoseok mengingat pria itu begitu sensitif dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Taehyung menggerang ketika Namjoon mengguncang bahunya, " _Hyung_ , aku butuh tidur demi tuhan."

"Kau begadang?"

Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon dengan gerenyaman aneh.

"Biarkan dia, Joon." Tiba-tiba Hoseok datang dan meminum _cola_ milik Namjoon tanpa permisi.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Namjoon cepat sembari merebut _cola_ nya, "Beli sendiri, Bangsat."

Hoseok tergelak, "Nanti kuceritakan."

Yoongi memandang Taehyung yang mulai mendengkur halus.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Sesampainya di rumah mewah Namjoon dan berkumpul di studio musik pribadinya, _oh tolong jangan terkejut_. Namjoon itu anak orang kaya dan kebetulan hampir setengah dari kerabatnya kini tinggal di New Zealand.

Yoongi yang sama-sama menggeluti musik bersama Namjoon tengah berkutat dengan komputer dengan telinga tersumpal _headphone_. Hoseok dan Namjoon tengah berbicara di samping Taehyung yang telah tertidur dengan tubuh terselimuti mantel tebal milik Hoseok.

"Dia setiap malam begadang menulis cerpen?" Tanya Namjoon tidak percaya.

Hoseok mengangguk sembari melempar beberapa majalah di atas meja, "Beberapa sudah dimuat di majalah."

"Wow," decak Namjoon sembari meneliti lembar demi lembar majalah remaja di tangannya, "yang mana ceritanya?"

" _V_ ," jawab Hoseok cepat, "karya yang ditulis oleh V adalah karya yang ditulis olehnya."

Namjoon sibuk mencari cerita dengan nama pengarang yang Hoseok sebutkan. Ia menemukan cerita itu dan membaca beberapa paragraf pertamanya, "Serius, aku bangga sekali padanya. Tidak kusangka ia benar-benar serius ingin jadi penulis."

"Joon," Hoseok memanggil Namjoon pelan, "kau tahu tidak kenapa ia mau diajak berkumpul dengan kita padahal kita berbeda jurusan, berbeda angkatan pula."

Kini alis Namjoon terangkat sedikit.

"Ia tengah bersembunyi." Jawab Hoseok sedih.

"Maksudmu?" Tiba-tiba Yoongi menimpali. Tidak disangka ia juga mendengarkan perbincangan mereka.

Hoseok mengangkat bahunya, "Pria patah hati akan berlari dan mencoba bersembunyi dari rasa sakitnya bukan begitu?"

Namjoon mengangguk paham, "Aku penasaran siapa yang membuatnya patah hati begitu sampai-sampai ia begadang setiap malam dan berkumpul bersama kita, pantas saja akhir-akhir ini ia sering terlihat mengetik bukannya bertanya macam-macam tentang pembuatan lagu padaku."

Hoseok tersenyum kecil, mungkin hanya ia yang tahu: _tentang Taehyung dan patah hatinya. Tentang uang yang ia kumpulkan dari honornya menulis cerpen, atau uang jajan yang ia hemat habis-habisan._

"Makanya biarkan ia tidur. Mungkin ia sudah tidak kuat terjaga." Ujar Hoseok.

Yoongi mendekat, mengelus kantung mata hitam mengerikan di bawah mata Taehyung dan tulang pipinya yang menonjol mengerikan, "Ia terlihat buruk."

Tiba-tiba Namjoon berdiri, memegang ponselnya dekat telinga dan memesan beberapa _burger_ dengan _ham_ besar kesukaan Taehyung dan beberapa beberapa loyang _pizza_.

"Kau mau memberinya makanan seperti itu?" Hoseok mengaum cepat.

"Uh, tenang _Man_ ," Namjoon menyodorkan ponselnya ke depan Hoseok, "aku sudah meminta Bibi Mary membuat banyak makanan lezat dengan banyak sayuran."

Ada pesan untuk kepala pekerja rumah tangga di rumah besarnya terpampang di layar ponselnya.

Kini Yoongi yang tertawa, "Kau seperti Mamanya saja, Hobie."

"Tutup mulutmu." Desis Hoseok sebal.

Matanya melirik Taehyung yang tengah tertidur, haruskah ia memberi tahu Namjoon dan Yoongi mengenai keinginan Taehyung menemui Jimin di Bloomington dan uang yang mati-matian tengah ia coba kumpulkan, mengingat Taehyung pun telah menjadi bagian dari mereka semua meski mereka baru mengenal setahun belakangan. Terlebih ia yakin Namjoon akan membantu Taehyung dengan mudahnya.

Namun jika ia mengatakan pada kedua sobatnya, Taehyung pasti akan marah. Hoseok paham benar sifat Taehyung yang kepala batu itu.

"Jangan bimbang begitu," Namjoon merangkul bahu Hoseok ringan, "kalau anak itu tidak mau aku dan Yoongi tahu, tidak masalah kami tidak tahu."

"Terima kasih?"

"Jijik sekali," balas Yoongi, "simpan kalimat itu untuk orang lain saja. Aku dan Namjoon tidak butuh."

"Itu sopan santun, Bangsat!"

Namjoon dan Yoongi tergelak sembari merangkul Hoseok yang terapit di tengah dengan wajah nelangsa. Mereka tidak tahu _Taehyung terbangun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Taehyung tengah duduk di hadapan laptopnya ketika ia teringat pada jumlah uang yang telah berhasil ia kumpulkan sementara otaknya tengah merincikan biaya yang mungkin akan ia keluarkan.

Tiket pulang pergi, biaya akomodasi selama satu minggu dan pembuatan _visa_ serta _passport_. Juga nilai mata uang yang terpaut cukup lumayan.

 _Sial, kepalanya pening sekali._

Pikirannya bercabang antara cerita separuh jadi yang tengah ditulisnya, perhitungan uang, dan Jimin.

 _Sial, Jimin lagi._

Bahkan di saat-saat terburuk seperti ini pun bayangan senyum dan wajah anak itu tidak mau hilang.

Tiba-tiba tangannya gatal, ingin menghubungi Jimin untuk mendengar suara yang seperti lengkingan biola.

"Tae."

Taehyung terlonjak kaget ketika dua buah lengan memeluk lehernya dan kepala Mamanya bersandar di bahu kurusnya.

"Mama mengetuk pintu kamarmu dari tadi."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, "Maaf, Ma." Secepat kilat jemarinya meng _close_ ceritanya yang baru separuh jadi dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Mamanya.

"Mama belum tidur? Mimpi buruk?"

Mamanya tertawa kecil, "Tidak. Tadinya Mama ingin mencuri ciuman dari anakku yang paling tampan, tapi ternyata ia belum tidur."

"Tugas, Ma." Dusta Taehyung.

Mamanya menggerakkan tubuhnya kiri-kanan dengan gerakan halus sembari bersenandung kecil.

"Mama, aku sudah besar, berhenti mengemongku." Ucap Taehyung malu.

Mamanya tertawa kecil, "Baik-baik, jagoanku sudah besar tidak mau dipeluk Mamanya lagi." Mama Taehyung hendak melepas lengannya yang melingkar di leher Taehyung namun Taehyung mencegahnya cepat.

"Mama." Rajuknya.

Membuat Mama Taehyung lagi-lagi tertawa, gemas, "Tidur, Tae."

"Aku selesaikan tugas dulu, Ma." Kilah Taehyung.

"Kau tahu? Aku Mamamu, kau puteraku. Mama tahu benar bagaimana perasaanmu," Mamanya menggerakkan tubuh mereka kiri-kanan lagi, "kau sedang butuh uang? Untuk apa? Apa uang jajanku kurang? Atau biaya kuliah atau-"

"Ma," Taehyung memotong cepat, mengabaikan larangan memotong ucapan orang yang lebih tua, "tidak begitu."

"Jangan berbohong," Mamanya tersenyum kecil dan berbisik, "V."

Taehyung terhenyak kaget luar biasa hingga tanpa sadar ia mengakui, "Dari mana Mama tahu?"

"Ah, mengaku," Mamanya terkikik gemas melihat mata Taehyung yang melebar, "tentu Mama tahu, Mama 'kan Mamamu. Ceritakan, ada apa?"

Taehyung memutar pandangan, ragu antara ingin bicara dengan ingin menjaga rahasia yang mungkin Mamanya sendiri sudah tahu.

"Aku …"

"Hm?" Mamanya menimpali tidak sabar.

"Ah Mama ingat Jimin 'kan? Ia kuliah di Amerika, sudah hampir tiga tahun ia tidak pulang aku hanya berpikir untuk mengunjunginya," Taehyung berucap kacau, "jadi aku mengumpulkan uang. Aku tidak macam-macam, Ma. Nilaiku tidak menurun dan tugas-tugasku tidak terbengkalai. Aku hanya menghemat uang jajan dan menulis beberapa cerita, tidak ada yang perlu Mama khawatirkan."

Mamanya mengulum senyum, "Tapi kau jarang makan siang, benar? Kau tidur larut hampir setiap hari, kau juga sering pulang jalan kaki."

Taehyung menunduk mengakui.

"Kau punya Mama, punya Papa, punya adik-adik. Jangan memendam semuanya sendiri," Mama Taehyung tersenyum miris, dalam hati menyesal karena baru mengetahui semua ini seminggu terakhir, "katakan berapa uang yang sudah kau kumpulkan?"

"Ma," Taehyung menggeleng, "aku mohon. Biarkan aku mencari semuanya sendiri."

"Bagaimana dengan pembuatan _visa_ dan _passport_ nya?"

"Tidak." Taehyung menjawab final.

"Sayang? Mama tidak mau kau sakit, oke? Kau harus makan, tidur cukup dan temui Jimin dengan keadaan yang lebih baik."

Taehyung menceguk, entahlah egonya mengatakan ia tidak ingin dibantu siapapun dan ingin pergi dengan uang hasil keringatnya sendiri.

"Kau tetap pergi dengan uangmu sendiri. Perizinan 'kan urusan orangtuamu, _okay_?" Mamanya membujuk. Paham bahwa putera sulungnya memiliki perangai sekeras batu, namun akan luluh dengan kelembutan, "dan sisa uangnya bisa kau belikan sesuatu untuk Jimin, bagaimana? Ia akan senang kau berhasil memberinya barang hasil dari kerja kerasmu sendiri."

Taehyung bungkam. _Benarkah?_

"Terima kasih, Ma." Ucap Taehyung akhirnya sembari membalik tubuhnya dan memeluknya.

Taehyung merasa punggungnya dielus sedemikian lembut dan kalimat penenang yang diucapkan Mamanya membuatnya mengantuk.

Maka ketika Taehyung tertidur dengan belaian Mamanya di atas kening dan sebuah kecup di keningnnya, Papa Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar puteranya dan memandang pemandangan itu dengan binar penuh rasa haru.

"Sudah berhasil membujuknya?" Tanyanya pada isterinya.

Mama Taehyung mengangguk sembari bangkit dari atas kasur Taehyung, "Sudah, meski sulit."

"Kau menyadarinya 'kan?" Tanya Papanya ketika pintu kamar milik Taehyung ditutup.

"Sudah sejak lama, bahkan mungkin sebelum kau dan Taehyung menyadarinya." Jawab Mamanya pelan.

"Lalu kenapa dibiarkan?"

Mama Taehyung tersenyum kecil, "Kupikir selama ia bahagia, itu bukan masalah. Kau juga berpemikiran sama 'kan?"

Papa Taehyung terkekeh, "Kau lebih memahamiku dari siapapun."

"Ya, jadi jangan pukul siapapun yang mengejeknya nanti."

"Aku tidak berpikir untuk memukul, bagaimana dengan menendang?"

Mama Taehyung tertawa, memeluk pinggang suaminya dan menyandarkan tubuh, "Menendang pengecualian. Kau buruk dalam sepak bola, jadi kuizinkan."

"Jangan ingatkan aku pada masa lalu yang suram itu, _Yeobo_."

Mereka tertawa kecil. Mereka tahu Taehyung salah, namun mereka juga tahu benar, jika Taehyung dipisahkan dari Jimin, mungkin Kim Taehyung putera mereka yang begitu mereka banggakan, _akan pergi._ Entah raganya, atau barang kali senyum yang ada di bibirnya.

Meski Taehyung berbeda, meski ia salah, mereka sudah memutuskan di dalam hati bahwa _mereka akan tetap ada di sisi Taehyung apapun pilihan anak itu nanti._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Taehyung tidak menyangka ia sungguhan ada di Bloomington. Setelah kursus singkat bersama Kim Namjoon, tutor bahasa inggris paling kejam, Taehyung pikir ia cukup fasih untuk menanyakan di mana toilet atau _café_ , Namjoon bilang selama ia bisa buang air dan makan, ia akan hidup dengan baik.

 _Ya, selain kejam ia juga tutor paling gila._

Taehyung mengungkapkan maksudnya pada Namjoon dan Yoongi tepat setelah Mamanya menemuinya malam itu dan yang ia dapatkan adalah puluhan pukulan dari keduanya yang merasa terkhianati karena hanya Hoseok yang tahu segalanya. Padahal Taehyung pikir, salah mereka yang tidak peka, bukan begitu? Atau mungkin juga, ia ynag terlalu pandai bersandiwara.

Ia sampai di Bloomington ketika matahari tengah bergulir ke peraduan. Sore hari yang terlalu menyengat dan Taehyung benci sinarnya yang membakar kulit. Musim panas di Amerika ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan di Korea, mungkin bonus beberapa orang berambut pirang yang memakai pakaian terlalu terbuka.

Dengan bahasa inggris seadanya dan pengetahuan seputar Bloomington yang ia dapatkan dari Jimin, pada akhirnya ia sampai di gedung berwarna cokelat muda yang ia ketahui sebagai asrama di mana Jimin tinggal. Meskipun terpisah jarak, Taehyung nyaris bisa membayangkan Bloomington dengan begitu nyata mengingat Jimin menceritakan segalanya teramat mendetail, bahkan Taehyung sampai tahu ke hal-hal kecil seperti di _urinoir_ urutan ke berapa Jimin biasa buang air. Baiklah, yang barusan hanya bercanda.

Taehyung adalah orang yang menyukai kejutan, maka kedatangannya kali ini pun ia rahasiakan dari Jimin. Berharap akan menemukan Jimin membuka pintu dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut yang terpekik dan tubuh yang menegang karena terkejut, namun alih-alih semua itu, yang ia dapatkan justru:

"Jimin?" Pria berkulit gelap itu melafalkan nama Jimin dengan logat yang asing, "di sini tidak ada yang namanya Jimin." Ujarnya ketika membuka pintu.

Tunggu, Taehyung yakin sekali alamat yang ia tuju benar dan kamar yang ia ketuk pun kamar yang Jimin pernah ucapkan. Taehyung menatap pria berkulit hitam itu, dan tiba-tiba ia teringat cerita Jimin tentang pria berkebangsaan india yang tinggal satu kamar dengannya.

"Aamer Khan?" Tanya Taehyung, memainkan nada bicaranya.

"Ya, itu aku, dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Tiba-tiba pria itu menutup mulut seolah teringat sesuatu, "Jimin? Ah, maksudmu Jimmy? Demi Dewa, maafkan aku. Aku lupa nama asli Jimmy."

Taehyung mengernyit, jadi Jimin merubah namanya?

"Semua orang memanggilnya begitu, yah kau tahulah Jimin terdengar agak asing jadi semua orang di sini memanggilnya Jimmy. Kau temannya?"

"Ya, aku temannya." Jawab Taehyung, "Apa Jimin ada?"

Aamer tertawa jenaka, "Pantas kalian sama sipit, ah tapi kau lebih tampan dan lebih tinggi dari Jimm- maksudku Jimin."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, dalam hatinya ingin sekali merangsek masuk dan mengecek apa Jimin ada di dalam.

"Aamer, ada siapa?"

Seseorang di dalam sana berseru.

"Temannya Jimmy." Jawab Aamer.

 _Mungkinkah?_

Tapi kepala berambut _blonde_ dengan mata hijau dan wajah berbintik yang mengintip, "Uh, temannya Jimmy?"

Taehyung mengangguk. Jika yang berkulit gelap ini adalah Aamer maka yang berkulit putih kemerahan ini pastilah.

"Hai, aku George."

 _Benar 'kan?_

Taehyung menerima uluran tangan George, "Aku Taehyung, Kim Taehyung."

"Uh, namamu agak sulit diucapkan. Tapi senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap George ramah.

"Demi Dewa, aku bahkan belum mengenalkan diri," Aamer menepuk dahinya, "maaf aku memang senang bicara. Ah aku Aamer, Aamer Khan."

Taehyung membalas jabatan hangat Aamer, "Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung pikir Jimin benar, teman sekamarnya memang ramah dan menerimanya dengan hangat. Sedikit banyak kekhawatiran tidak berdasarnya luruh sudah.

"Tapi kau tidak tahu Jimmy sedang berlibur?" Tanya George.

Alis Taehyung terangkat, _tidak_. Di obrolan terakhir mereka semalam pun Jimin tidak menyebut tentang liburan.

"Apa Jimin tidak cerita padamu?" Tanya Aamer, "kupikir seluruh orang di Bloomington tahu tentang mereka mengingat mereka selalu menempel seperti diberi perekat."

"Uh, maaf?" Taehyung berdeham, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran buruknya.

George paling pertama menampakkan raut tidak enak dan tersenyum separuh, "Jimmy sedang berlibur bersama Jungkook, dua hari yang lalu peringatan satu tahun hubungan mereka."

Taehyung tersentak. Hatinya teremat kuat, "Ah begitu, aku tidak tahu," Taehyung menatap mereka dan tersenyum kecil, "kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Kau dari Korea 'kan?" Tanya George melihat tas besar yang Taehyung bawa, "dan aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Aku sedang berlibur dan kebetulan ingin mampir."

"Tinggallah di sini," Aamer berseru cepat, "kau jauh-jauh dari Korea, jangan sampai tidak bertemu Jimin. Aku akan menghubunginya."

"Tidak, tidak," Taehyung menggeleng, tangisnya hampir tumpah, "jangan hubungi dia. Biarkan dia bersama Jungkook."

"Kau baru sampai." Cegah George, menyadari Taehyung yang terlihat masih mengalami _jet lag_.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Terima kasih, aku pamit dulu." Dan membungkuk hormat sebelum berjalan cepat-cepat.

Ia menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangannya, bahkan menggigit telapak tangannya untuk menahan jeritan.

Sakit, _sakit sekali._

Bukan hanya karena tidak bisa bertemu Jimin, tetapi juga karena Jimin tidak memberi tahunya apapun padahal mereka sempat beberapa kali terlibat percakapan.

Entahlah, Taehyung merasa dilupakan, terkhianati. Namun ia juga harus mengerti, ia hanya sahabat Jimin yang kebetulan terpisah jarak ribuan mil. Bukanlah sesuatu yang mungkin Jimin akan mengingatnya jika ada Jungkook di depan mata.

Taehyung berjalan terburu. Ia tidak tahu ke mana kakinya melangkah, ia tidak tahu harus kemana. Ia ingin pulang saja ke Korea.

"Jangan hubungi Jimmy," bisik George di depan pintu kamarnya yang sudah menutup, "dia sudah bilang jangan hubungi Jimmy."

"Tapi aku tidak tega, George. Kau tidak lihat ia seperti hampir menangis? Demi Dewa, harusnya tadi kita tidak bicara macam-macam." Aamer menimpali cepat. Hatinya merasa seperti ia harus menghubungi Jimin melihat Taehyung yang seperti pemuda yang siap menceburkan diri ke sungai kapan saja.

"Lagipula mereka sedang ada di Hawaii, Aamer. Tidak mungkin Jimmy sampai dengan cepat, apalagi aku paham pria tadi tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Jimmy dan pacarnya yang sedang merayakan satu tahun hubungannya." Balas George panjang lebar.

"Entahlah, aku merasa semua pilihan tidak benar."

George melirik Aamer yang tengah naik ke atas ranjangnya dan mulai menggarap tugas, " _Me too._ "

Langit sore hari yang dipandangnya entah kenapa terasa tidak seindah biasanya, George pikir.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang membawanya ke sini. Duduk di bangku taman berbahan kayu dan memandangi langit malam. Purnama di atas sana seperti tengah mengejeknya. Setelah semua yang ia lakukan, bukan memberi kejutan pada Jimin justru ialah yang mendapatkan kejutan.

 _Kejutan besar, besar sekali hingga ia merasa hampir remuk menenerimanya._

Mungkin orang-orang harus belajar darinya sebelum memberi orang lain kejutan, Taehyung pikir ia akan mengajari orang-orang dari cerita pendek yang akan ditulisnya kemudian.

Taehyung melirik ke samping, taman ini cukup ramai meski hari sudah malam. Ada bebungaan di sisi kanan dan kirinya, meski telah menguncup Taehyung masih mampu mencium aromanya.

Taehyung pikir seharusnya ia pergi ke hotel, memesan kamar dan bergelung di dalam selimut, mungkin bisa sambil menangis atau menjerit. Namun ia malah terduduk di taman, sendirian. Dan memandang langit dengan bulan purnama di atasnya.

Taehyung mendengar kegaduhan dari jalanan ketika malam semakin larut, beberapa gerombolan pria mabuk. Taehyung tidak peduli jika mereka akan mendekat, merampok atau melukainya. Tidak peduli, benar-benar tidak peduli.

Namun ternyata pria-pria itu tidak mendekat.

Taehyung bangkit dan menuju ayunan kosong, duduk sembari menggerakkan tubuhnya maju-mundur. Wajahnya menengadah memandang bulan yang bersinar, mengejekknya yang kini memandang bulan sendirian. Seperti _jomlo_ _putus asa_ , seperti malam-malam lainnya di Busan. Busan atau Bloomington, _Taehyung tetap sendiri._

Sahabatnya sudah pergi.

Cintanya sudah mati.

"Menyedihkan," gerit Taehyung ketika air matanya menetes, "sial. Sakit sekali."

Ia mencengkram kain di depan dadanya, merematnya hingga kusut seiring tangisnya yang menderas.

"Aku mengorbankan banyak hal, aku terjaga hampir setiap malam, mengumpulkan satu demi satu kepingan uang, aku berusaha datang dan setelah aku datang," ia memandang langit dengan murka, "mengapa jadi seperti ini? Mengapa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, mengapa?"

Taehyung menjerit.

"Aku tahu aku salah pernah menjahatinya, aku tahu aku berhak dihukum, tapi jangan seperti ini, jangan buat aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya," jeritnya marah, entah pada siapa, "jangan seperti ini, jangan. Kumohon jangan. Biarkan aku melihat wajahnya, mendengar suaranya, memeluknya. Kumohon, sekali saja." Suaranya semakin mengecil.

Ia berhenti berayun dan memeluk lututnya, menenggelamkan tangis dan jeritan lain. Akan terlihat bodoh melihat seorang pemuda berteriak-teriak di pagi buta dengan bahasa aneh, juga Taehyung tidak mau dianggap sebagai pengikut _sekte_ sesat karena menggumamkan kalimat yang tidak orang Amerika mengerti. Tetapi ia juga tidak bisa menjerit menggunakan bahasa inggrisnya yang terbata-bata.

"Sialan, brengsek, bedebah, bangsaaat!"

Ia mulai memukuli dadanya, tempat di mana rasa sakit itu bermuara.

"Jangan siksa aku lagi, jangan."

Dan tangisnya jatuh seumpama hujan.

Hari hampir pagi ketika Taehyung berhenti dari tangisnya, matanya bengkak seperti bola pingpong dan tubuhnya lemas. Wajahnya kuyu dan pucat dengan bibir yang mengering.

Dengan lemah ia memandang bulan di atas sana, "Kau bulanku, Jimin. Jangan sakiti aku seperti matahari."

Seekor burung malam berkicau dengan suara mendengung seram dan mendengarnya membuat Taehyung tersenyum, " _Where are you u u u? Oh_ _youuu._ "

Lalu ia tertawa kecil, hanya perasaannya atau memang burung itu sungguh berkicau seperti itu?

Di mana Jimin? Setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu, setelah semua usahanya menemui Jimin, mengapa mereka masih tidak bisa bertemu? Padahal batinnya begitu merindukan Jimin. Hatinya teremat karena rindu. Dan apakah ia pantas menerima semua ini? Mengapa Jimin tidak merindukannya seperti ia menggila karena rindunya pada sosok Jimin yang lama menghilang dari sisinya?

"Burung apa itu?" Gumamnya, "berniat mengejekku, eh? Sialan. Apa ini yang Jimin rasakan ketika aku mengejeknya dulu? Sakit sekali."

Taehyung berakhir dengan mengayunkan tubuhnya sembari memandang bulan purnama dan bersenandung mengikuti suara burung yang tidak ia ketahui nama burung apa itu.

Air matanya kembali menetes, " _Where are_ _you?_ "

Dan sinar bulan purnama itu memudar seiring langit yang bersemu jingga, matahari mencuri sinar bulan. Mencuri hal yang paling Taehyung sukai.

Matahari mencuri bulan.

Jungkook mencuri Jimin.

Hatinya hancur lagi dan burung yang tidak ia ketahui namanya masih bernyanyi.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin memasuki kamarnya tepat ketika hari hampir malam. Satu minggu yang menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan telah ia lalui, ia harus mencetak beberapa foto bagus yang diambilnya bersama Jungkook dan beberapa teman mereka dari Tiongkok.

"Jimmy," Aamer memekik keras, "apa kabar kau _brada?_ " Sambutnya hangat.

Jimin menyambut pelukan Aamer dengan tawa.

Mereka bersenda gurau, Jimin semangat menceritakan liburannya dan Aamer semangat mendengar celotehan Jimin.

Tiba-tiba George yang baru selesai mandi dengan rambut masih basah ia berujar, "Beberapa hari yang lalu temanmu datang, Jim."

Aamer tersentak, "Ah, benar. Aku sampai lupa. Kemarin temanmu datang."

Kening Jimin mengerut, teman yang mana? Seingatnya ia tidak punya banyak teman di Bloomington yang mau repot-repot mengunjungi kamar asramanya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jimin akhirnya.

George menunjuk kotak berwarna cokelat tanah dengan pita keemasan di sudut ranjangnya, "Dia menitipkan benda itu. Buka saja, mungkin setelah melihatnya kau akan tahu."

Wajah Jimin sumringah, "Jangan bilang ini hadiah kedua dari Jungkook."

Aamer tersenyum kecut, "Ayolah _brada_ , pikiranmu itu Jungkook-Jungkook dan Jungkook."

Jimin terkikik, "Tentu, dia pacarku."

Dan ketika meraih kotak besar lalu menarik pitanya, alangkah terkejutnya Jimin melihat isinya. Sepasang _pointe shoes_ berwarna _silver_ di dalamnya.

Dahi Jimin mengerut meski dalam hatinya masih menyimpan satu praduga bahwa ini adalah hadiah kedua dari kekasihnya.

Namun seluruh dugaannya gugur ketika ia melihat tulisan yang begitu ia hafal di secarik kertas berwarna _crème_ beraroma kue pie segar,

 _Sedang belajar ballet akhir-akhir ini? Jangan lupa Don Quixote yang akan membuatku jadi gelandangan._

Mata Jimin melebar, apalagi melihat satu kertas lusuh dengan tinta yang luntur di beberapa bagian seolah ditetesi air. Dan Jimin tidak ingin berpikir apakah air yang menetes itu keringat ataukah air mata milik orang yang paling ia kenal.

Dengan jemari bergetar ia melihat beberapa bait sajak atau mungkin sekedar tulisan pembunuh waktu yang ditulisnya, berjudul _4 O'Clock_.

"Katakan ini paket untukku." Bisik Jimin masih memunggungi George dan Aamer.

"Jimmy, dia memberikannya padaku secara langsung bukan memaketkannya." Ucap George sama lirihnya.

Dan Jimin meraung.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?" Jerit Jimin.

"Pemuda itu yang melarang kami, Jim. Dia bilang biarkan kau bahagia bersama Jungkook, justru mengapa kau yang tidak memberitahunya?" Aamer tidak bermaksud menyudutkan, hanya saja ia rasa ia perlu sedikit menyadarkan Jimin.

Dan ucapan Aamer menampar Jimin sedemikian keras.

 _Sialan mana yang merasukinya hingga sedemikian kejam pada Taehyung?_

Maka Jimin segera meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi salah satu maskapai penerbangan saat itu juga.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Kau bisa pergi Natal nanti, Hyung." Ucap Jungkook sembari menggenggam telapak tangan Jimin yang dingin.

Jimin hanya mengulaskan senyum tipis dengan mata dan hidung yang memerah, "Aku sudah rindu Busan, Kook- _ah_."

Jungkook terdiam. Sadar benar yang Jimin tangisi kali ini bukanlah Busan atau rindu pada orangtuanya karena Jungkook mengenal Jimin cukup dekat untuk sekedar memahami gradasi luka di matanya yang kali ini _berbeda_.

Maka ia melarikan tangannya untuk merangkul bahu Jimin, menariknya mendekat membuat kepala Jimin bersandar di bahunya. Mengantarkan getar yang familiar di tubuh Jimin dan denyut menyenangkan di lehernya. Jimin merasa aman sekaligus nyaman bersama Jungkook dan Jungkook merasa ia perlu melindungi Jimin dan tidak membiarkan siapapun menariknya menjauh.

"Aku sayang kau, _Hyung_ ," bisik Jungkook, "sungguh. Aku tidak pernah berbohong."

Jimin tersenyum kecil. Jungkook bukanlah tipe orang yang senang mengumbar kata cinta atau sayang padanya, namun di kesempatan selangka ini Jimin merasa begitu bimbang untuk sekedar membalas.

Entah mengapa batinnya meragu.

"Aku tahu, Kook."

Dan jawaban sekonyol itu yang keluar dari sela bibirnya.

Jimin merasa pelipis kanannya dicium oleh Jungkook, penuh penekanan dan penghayatan.

"Jaga dirimu, _Hyung_. Sampaikan salamku pada orangtuamu," bisik Jungkook sembari mengusap bahu Jimin, "juga pada Tae- _Hyung_."

Dan hati Jimin tergigit hanya karena mendengar nama itu. Ia tidak mampu menjawab, maka ia membalas ucapan Jungkook dengan sebuah anggukan samar.

Jungkook tidak mampu lagi untuk berkata-kata. Ia melarikan pandangannya ke luar jendela taksi yang membawa mereka ke bandara. Jungkook tidak ingin berburuk sangka, tetapi sepertinya batinnya terus saja berdenyut meneriakkan beribu tanya.

 _Ada apa dengan Jimin?_

 _Mengapa tiba-tiba sekali ia ingin pulang ke Korea dan mengabaikan kuliahnya?_

Yang paling membuatnya kesal, _mengapa Jimin menangis dan siapa yang berani membuat Jimin menangis?_

Karena sungguh, Jungkook menyukai pemuda yang kini tengah menyusut ingus di bahunya _dengan segenap hatinya_. Beserta seluruh jiwa dan raganya. Bahkan mungkin Jungkook telah menyukai Jimin lebih dari segalanya.

 _Segala yang ada di dunia ini._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Busan mencapai pukul 9 malam ketika Jimin tiba. Jimin tidak tahu apakah pilihannya kali ini benar? Apakah ia sedikit gegabah?

Ia membiarkan dirinya pulang ke Korea tanpa memberi tahu orang tuanya dan lebih parahnya adalah setibanya ia di Korea, ia tidak langsung menuju rumahnya. Ia menyeret koper berukuran kabinnya ke rumah bercat _crème_ yang sudah begitu ia hafal setiap sudutnya.

Jimin tahu orangtua Taehyung tidak akan repot-repot memasang bel rumah sehingga ia mengetuk pintu pagar rumahnya yang berwarna cokelat gelap.

'Tak lama Jimin mendengar suara besi yang beradu dan suara decit dari pintu kayu yang terbuka. Ada sosok yang lama tidak Jimin temui mengintip.

"Jimin _Hyung_?" Tanya sosok itu memastikan.

"Hai, Taejoon." Ucap Jimin sembari melambaikan tangan.

Seseorang yang dipanggil Taejoon itu memekik sebelum memeluk Jimin yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau sudah besar," kata Jimin sembari mengacak rambut Taejoon, "terakhir aku bertemu denganmu kau masih segini." Kata Jimin sembari menunjuk perutnya.

Taejoon tertawa kecil, "Aku tumbuh dengan baik, _Hyung_. _Hyung_ lama sekali tidak pulang."

Ah benar, sudah hampir 3 tahun Jimin tidak pulang. Tidak berjalan di atas tanah Busan dan menghirup udaranya.

Seorang anak laki-laki lain berlari kecil, kali ini ada adik Taejoon yang bernama Taeguk. Ia memeluk Jimin dan menjerit kesenangan. Si kembar itu memang begitu akrab dengan Jimin bahkan mereka berdua sepakat untuk menjadikan Jimin sebagai _Hyung_ mereka dibandingkan Taehyung yang lebih mirip seperti sosok monster.

" _Hyung_ betah sekali di luar negeri, ya? Apa _Hyung_ bertemu dengan artis _Hollywood_?"

"Ish, Jimin _Hyung_ jadi artis di sana tahu? Kau tidak ingat fotonya di laptop Tae- _Hyung_?"

"Ah, iya. Aku ingat. Jimin _Hyung_ jadi keren sekali."

"Tae- _Hyung_ saja bilang Jimin _Hyung_ sekarang jadi artis makanya tidak sempat menanyakan kabar kita."

Senyum Jimin yang tengah mendengarkan celotehan Si Kembar mendadak layu. Apa ia sungguh sesibuk itu? Ataukah ia memang mengesampingkan segalanya semenjak berada di Amerika?

Taejoon yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Taeguk tiba-tiba tersentak, " _Hyung_ mau bertemu dengan Tae- _Hyung_ , ya?"

Jimin memaksakan senyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Tae- _Hyung_ jarang di rumah kalau malam, _Hyung_." Ujar Taeguk yang masih setia memainkan jemari Jimin yang terasa sama kecilnya dengan jemarinya.

"Memang _Hyung_ kalian kemana?" Tanya Jimin.

Keduanya serempak mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng.

Maka Jimin pun berpamitan dengan kedua anak itu setelah membujuk mereka untuk melepaskannya dengan janji bahwa ia akan mengunjungi kediaman mereka esok hari.

Jimin pikir, mungkin ia tahu Taehyung ada di mana.

Sekali lagi, _mungkin._

Jika Taehyung masih sama dengan Taetaenya 3 tahun yang lalu.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin merasa tubuhnya begitu letih. Namun ia tetap menyeret tubuhnya menuju taman di mana dulu ia dan Taehyung biasa memandang bulan.

Malam belum larut namun entah mengapa Jimin merasa Taehyung tengah berada di sana.

Dengan langkah terseok dan bunyi roda kopernya riuh bergesekkan dengan jalanan, samar ia melihat ada sosok Taehyung di sana. Masih sama di tempat ia biasa duduk bersama Jimin dulu. Di sebuah ayunan dengan jemari menggenggam secarik kertas dan tubuhnya melengkung sembari menggurat permukaan kertas itu dengan penanya.

Begitu serius sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari Jimin sudah berada di belakangnya.

Jimin memandang punggung Taehyung yang lebar, juga anak rambut di tengkuknya dan jemari panjangnya yang tengah mengukirkan aksara.

Ada rindu yang tiba-tiba menyergap isi kepalanya. Mencuri seluruh isinya dan membawanya terbang hingga tempurungnya kosong melompong.

Jimin tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia sungguh rindu pada aroma dan hangat tubuh sahabatnya, maka ia membiarkan kedua lengannya mengungkung leher Taehyung dalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

Ada rindu yang menyeruak, ada tangis yang berubah menjadi isak, "Tae, aku pulang."

Dan pena dalam genggaman tangan Taehyung terlepas.

Jimin menyembunyikan wajahnya di bagian belakang leher Taehyung dan terisak keras, "Maafkan aku."

Paras Taehyung memucat. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi. Apakah semua ini mimpi?

"Jimin?" Panggilnya memastikan.

"Ya, ini aku, Tae." Ujar Jimin dengan suara bergetar.

Taehyung diam. Ia telah berjanji pada rembulan purnama di malam pertama setibanya ia sampai di Busan tempo hari, ia berjanji: _ia tidak akan menjadi lemah lagi._

"Kapan kau sampai?" Sebuah kalimat tanya tanpa nada menyambangi telinga Jimin.

Kening Jimin mengerut, ia tahu ia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Kau apa kabar?" Dan justru kalimat tanya yang ia lontarkan.

Taehyung terkekeh, "Aku baik. Masih jadi _jomlo putus asa_."

Jimin melepas pelukannya, "Maafkan aku."

Hening menyapa.

"Aku tidak tahu kau datang mengujungiku."

"Oh itu," Taehyung berbisik lirih, "tidak apa."

Jimin merasa begitu buruk. Ia tahu Taehyung marah, jelas sekali dari caranya yang biasa saja melihat kehadirannya yang sudah 3 tahun tidak ia temui. Jimin tahu ia pantas mendapatkannya, tetapi jangan saat ini. Maka ia membiarkan dirinya berlutut di hadapan Taehyung dan mengenggam jemari Taehyung yang kurus dan dingin.

Tidak ada emosi di wajah Taehyung. Semuanya kabur, seperti purnama terselimuti mendung.

"Tae," Jimin memanggilnya pelan, "maafkan aku. Aku yang bodoh. Aku yang salah tidak memberitahumu, aku yang lupa, aku yang tidak bisa menjadi sahabatmu. Aku yang-"

Taehyung menahan ucapan Jimin dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang ia larikan kedua belah pipi Jimin yang bersemu akibat dingin.

"Hentikan." Ucapnya singkat.

Dan Jimin tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia membiarkan air matanya luruh. Ia tahu jelas perangai Taehyung, Jimin berani bertaruh dengan seluruh kehidupan yang ada di bumi, Taehyung pasti ingin menemuinya di Bloomington dengan usahanya sendiri. Ia yakin sekali Taehyung mengumpulkan seluruh uang yang ia gunakan untuk pergi juga untuk membeli _pointe shoes_ untuknya karena obrolan mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu mengenai Jimin yang bercerita ia akan mementaskan tarian _ballet_ pada awal musim semi nanti.

Jimin ingin menangis untuk Taehyung karena _apa yang tidak Taehyung ingat tentangnya dan apa yang ia lupakan tentang Taehyung._

"Maafkan aku."

"Jangan meminta maaf, kau tidak bersalah." Ujar Taehyung.

Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak, aku yang salah."

Taehyung melarikan pandangannya ke langit, membiarkan bulan yang kali ini sudah berbentuk sabit tersenyum padanya.

Ada Jimin di hadapannya. Bukankah ini yang ia mau?

Namun melihat Jimin yang meracau dengan mata yang basah bukanlah sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

"Hei, Jimin," panggil Taehyung, mengentikan seluruh racauan Jimin tentang banyak hal dan puluhan kata maaf, "boleh aku yang bicara kali ini?"

Jimin masih berlutut, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Taehyung yang masih duduk di atas ayunan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kata maaf dan mengangguk kecil.

"Aku tahu ini salah," Taehyung tertawa, namun tangannya masih setia menangkup wajah Jimin, "tapi kali ini biarkan aku. Aku tahu kau menyukai Jungkook, aku tahu kau kekasihnya, tapi aku juga perlu berdamai dengan hatiku."

Jimin menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Park Jimin," Taehyung menatap Jimin tepat di kedua maniknya, "aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu. Sangat hingga aku nyaris gila jika tidak ada kau."

Jimin tersentak karena semua ini sungguh kenyataan baru baginya.

"Tapi aku sadar kau milik Jungkook, aku tidak akan merebutmu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu meski aku sendiri pun terlambat memahaminya," Taehyung tersenyum dan mengusap setitik air mata yang menetes dari mata kanan Jimin, "maafkan aku. Maafkan kebodohanku yang akhirnya jatuh padamu. Aku janji secepatnya aku akan berubah seperti dulu, sebagai sahabatmu dan tidak akan lebih."

"Jangan berubah," ucap Jimin cepat, tanpa ia sendiri pun sadari, "kumohon jangan berubah."

Taehyung mengulaskan senyum, lembut sekali, "Jangan serakah, Jimin. Kau harus memilih, lukai aku atau selamatkan aku. Tapi kusarankan, tetaplah lukai aku. Jangan tinggalkan pria sebaik Jungkook, jika ada yang harus terluka," Taehyung mengetuk pucuk hidung Jimin dengan telunjuknya, "biar aku saja."

Jimin menggeleng berkali-kali, "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Taehyung tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak pergi, Jimin- _ah_."

"Tapi kau akan," sergah Jimin, katakanlah ia begitu egois karena menginginkan Taehyung namun tidak bisa melepaskan Jungkook, "jadi jangan pernah lakukan. Cintai aku dan terus bertahan untukku."

Taehyung merasa jantungnya teremat entah karena apa, "Dan kau membiarkan aku sekarat melihatmu bahagia dengan Jungkook bukannya aku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu."

Taehyung melepaskan tangkupan kedua telapaknya di pipi Jimin dan memeluk tubuh Jimin erat, ia melarikan pandangannya yang bergetar karena tangis dan mendesau, "Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku sangat menyayangi anak ini?"

Jimin membalas pelukan Taehyung sama eratnya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Tangis Jimin sudah reda meski dadanya masih dihantam badai penyesalan.

Ia tidak menyangka akhirnya akan terduduk di sini lagi bersama Taehyung. Taehyung masih sibuk memandangi langit yang mulai bersemburat jingga dan Jimin masih saja meremat jemarinya sendiri penuh bimbang.

"Hari ini, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi." Ujar Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, "Apa kau bahagia? Ini fajar yang sempurna. Ada kau di sini, fajar yang kucintai dan musim panas yang kau sukai, bukankah ini bagus?"

Jimin tahu Taehyung tengah berusaha keras, jadi ia mengiyakan, "Ya, kau benar."

Lalu keduanya terdiam cukup lama hingga Jimin jengah dan akhirnya berdeham kecil guna menghilangkan gugup, "Kau akan membunuhnya?"

Taehyung menoleh dan mengangkat kedua alisnya penuh tanya.

"Perasaanmu." Bisik Jimin nyaris seperti angin pagi ini, lirih dan nyaris 'tak terdengar.

"Ya. Mau apa lagi? Aku tidak bisa terus mencintai kekasih orang lain 'kan?"

Jimin ingin protes dan katakan ia egois, "Kalau begitu berpura-puralah jadi pacarku selama satu hari. Biarkan aku merasakan cintamu sebelum kau membu-"

"Kau sudah merasakannya, selama ini," Taehyung memandang Jimin penuh kasih, "dan jangan meminta hal yang tidak bisa kuwujudkan, Jimin- _ah_. Kalau kau memilih Jungkook, pergilah bersamanya dan jangan siksa aku dengan kenangan kepura-puraan kita meski hanya satu hari."

 _Bodoh._

Mengapa Jimin justru meminta hal bodoh seperti itu?

Maka ia terdiam dan menunduk menatapi jemarinya yang memucat karena dingin dan gugup. _Seharusnya ini fajar yang sempurna_ , seperti kata Taehyung, tetapi ia tidak bisa memandangnya penuh suka cita.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Jimin tersentak dan secepat kilat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taehyung yang baru saja berujar kaku, "Tae-Taehyung, a-aku, maksudku Jungkook saja belum pernah menciumku, aku tidak bisa mengkhianati J-Jungkook. Bukannya aku tidak mau-tapi ..."

Taehyung tertawa renyah dan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jimin yang reflek berjengit, namun kedua tangan Taehyung sudah berlari menggapai wajahnya, menahannya berjengit lebih jauh dan Jimin merasa seolah ia akan mati saat itu juga.

Satu telapak Taehyung di pipinya sementara satunya menyingkirkan poni di dahinya dan bibirnya menekan kening Jimin penuh cinta, memberikan Jimin debaran anomali di jantungnya di mana setiap detakannya berpacu seiring detik yang dibunuh momen kali itu.

"Kau pikir aku mau menciummu di mana, Bangsat?" Bisik Taehyung di atas keningnya lalu menarik wajahnya dan menyatukan kening keduanya.

Jimin merasa ada nada tidak benar pada makian yang dulu biasa ia dengar dari Taehyung dan wajah Taehyung yang terlampau dekat dengan wajahnya membuat semuanya semakin terasa tidak benar.

"Ayo, kali ini biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang." Ajak Taehyung sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik jarak antara wajah keduanya.

Jimin masih mematung ketika Taehyung sudah menyeret kopernya dan mengulurkan tangan, hendak membantu Jimin bangkit.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menggengam tanganmu." Pinta Jimin sembari meremat telapak tangan Taehyung yang lebar, membawanya ke sisi tubuhnya dan mulai mensejajari tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepalanya dua kali. Jimin tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia juga terpesona.

Matahari pagi mulai menyinari tubuh keduanya yang berjalan bersisian dengan tangan saling menggenggam. Kali ini saja, biarkan mereka egois dan sejenak melupakan segalanya.

Ketika langkah mereka semakin menjauhi taman, tidak ada yang lebih hangus dari harapan Jimin. Harapan Taehyung masih tetap Taetaenya yang dulu akan memintanya menari di pagi buta yang akan memandangnya dengan tatapan paling bangga yang pernah ia lihat.

Karena ada sepasang sepatu _pointe_ di dalam kopernya, menunggu untuk dicoba.

Juga ada gerakan _ballet_ yang begitu di hafalnya di dalam kepala, menunggu untuk ditunjukkan.

Ada iringan musik di ponselnya, menunggu untuk mengiringi tariannya.

Jimin merasa ia pantas mendapatkannya. Taehyung memiliki hak untuk berubah karena Jimin tanpa sadar telah berubah terlebih dahulu.

"Terima kasih untuk sepatunya, Tae."

Dan Taehyung hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban bahkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan dan membuat hati Jimin semakin mencelos.

Selama satu minggu Jimin di Busan, meski keduanya nyaris 'tak terpisahkan meski hanya satu hari: _'tak pernah sekalipun Taehyung memintanya menari._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Pada akhirnya semuanya berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Ada kalanya Taehyung begitu ingin untuk sekedar menyapa Jimin namun akhirnya ia urung, ia harus ingat pada keputusannya.

Bukan ia yang ingin melupakan Jimin tetapi bukankah ia tidak bisa terus mencintai sendirian? Terluka sendirian? Demi Tuhan, ia bukan pria berhati baja yang pantang merasakan luka.

Taehyung melirik jam yang melingkari lengan kirinya, nyaris pukul 2 pagi.

" _Hyung_ , aku pulang dulu." Pamitnya pada Namjoon dan Yoongi yang tengah berkutat dengan komputernya.

Hoseok yang tengah membaca novel di hadapannya mengangkat alis, "Menginap di sini sesekali, Tae."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Ada yang harus kutemui."

Lalu ia berjalan pergi setelah mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan.

Jangan kira ia kuat, sesungguhnya ia lemah. Begitu lemah.

Musim gugur ada di penghujungnya, lebih dari 3 bulan yang lalu ia mengatakan perasaannya pada Jimin dan berujar bahwa ia akan menghapus segalanya dan membuat hubungan mereka seperti awalnya, _dulu._

 _Entah dulu itu kapan ia sendiri pun meragu._

Namun hari-harinya masih diiringi senyum Jimin di pelupuk mata, dihibur suara Jimin dan dihiasi wajahnya di mana-mana.

Ia berubah banyak, ia tahu jelas. Bukan hanya jarang pulang ke rumah, ia pun mengenal banyak hal baru di hidupnya agar bisa melupakan Jimin.

Ia yang lari dan bersembunyi. Berharap dengan melakukan semua itu perasaannya akan berubah. Ia sudah jarang membawa ponselnya ke mana-mana, takut hasrat untuk menghubungi Jimin menguasainya dan jika itu terjadi, Taehyung takut ia tidak bisa lari lagi. Tidak banyak _chat_ yang mereka kirim, bahkan tidak pernah ada lagi panggilan _video_ sejak saat itu.

Taehyung terkekeh, _lucu sekali hidupnya._ Takdir seolah mempermainkannya, ia yang pada akhirnya menyukai seseorang yang dulu dijahatinya, ia yang terlambat menyadarinya dan ketika ia sadar: _Jimin sudah bukan miliknya lagi._

Ia berjalan menuju taman dengan langkah terhuyung, mulutnya menggeramkan senandung paling menyeramkan di muka bumi sedangkan jemarinya menggenggam botol berwarna hijau dengan aroma tajam dan rasa yang membakar tenggorokan.

"Aku adalah pecundang dengan berlari dari rasa ini," gumamnya, "lalu kau apa? Kau bilang aku tidak boleh pergi, tapi kau tidak datang padaku, kau mau aku bagaimana?" Ia terceguk beberapa kali, "kau ingin aku mati melihatmu bahagia dengan pria lain?" Kekehannya berubah menjadi tangisan, "aku mencintaimu, Sialan. Aku masih mencintaimu," ia menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, "bodohnya aku masih sangat mencintaimu."

Taehyung menyeret kakinya mendekati bangku taman sembari meminum isi dari botol hijau itu banyak-banyak. Mulutnya berubah menjadi ringisan ketika sensasi panas membakar itu menyambangi tenggorokannya. Meski sempoyongan ia berhasil mendudukkan dirinya sembari mulai meracau lagi.

Ada banyak kepedihan di hatinya. Ia pikir semuanya bisa berkurang seiring waktu namun ia salah, semuanya justru berubah semakin mengerikan. Ditambah ada banyak rindu yang ia telan dan damba yang coba ia tenggelamkan ke dasar palung hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin. Aku mencintaimu." Desaunya.

Lalu ia meminum habis isi botol hijau itu dan tersedu sembari memandang langit yang gelap tanpa rembulan atau gemintang. Persetan dengan harga diri, ia sudah tidak peduli. Biarkan ia menangis lagi meski itu berlangsung setiap hari.

Kali ini malam memberinya banyak bahan pemikiran, tidak ada lagi ketenangan dari malam atau sinar rembulan dan kicau burung saat fajar.

Hanya saja ia masih betah menunggu pagi, hanya karena pada waktu-waktu seperti itulah ia bisa merasakan Jimin ada dan pernah berada di sisinya. Menghabiskan waktu berdua hingga fajar mulai berarak menyinari seisi dunia.

Hanya karena ia pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama Jimin pada malam sebelum fajar yang ia sukai dan pertengahan musim panas favorit Jimin. Terlalu banyak kenangan berputar di dalam imajinya seperti piringan film rusak.

Berulang-ulang hingga ia nyaris gila.

 _Jatuh lagi dan lagi pada pesona Park Jimin yang menyeret akal sehatnya pada kebinasaan._

Kenyataannya, Taehyung begitu mencintai Jimin hingga rasanya hatinya ikut mati seiring Jimin pergi.

Taehyung telah mencapai batasnya ketika akhirnya tubuhnya ambruk, membuat bunyi kelontang dari botol yang terlepas dari genggaman. Tubuhnya jatuh mencium tanah dengan posisi paling memalukan dari mulutnya terus menggerenyam.

Sosok yang sedari tadi mengamatinya dari balik pohon menghela napas berat. Lagi dan lagi. Hal ini terus terjadi nyaris setiap hari. Taehyung akan minum sampai mabuk berat dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju taman untuk menangis seperti bocah.

Meski muak akhirnya sosok itu tetap mendekati tubuh Taehyung yang masih bertahan pada posisi awalanya.

"Kau merepotkan sekali, Tae." Ujarnya.

Lalu perlahan ia menaikan tubuh kurus Taehyung ke atas punggungnya dan menyangga pantat anak itu dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan lainnya menahan tangan Taehyung agar tetap memeluk lehernya atau bocah itu akan jatuh terjengkang dengan kepala terlebih dahulu.

"Park Jimin sialan, sialan sekali. Aku benci dia." Gumam Taehyung sembari menyamankan posisi kepalanya di leher sosok itu, Jung Hoseok.

"Kenapa dia terus muncul seperti hantu?"

"Diam, Tae." Ujar Hoseok.

"Aku benci dia." Jimin nampaknya tidak peduli dan terus meracau tentang seberapa menyebalkannya Park Jimin, beberapa kali memaki lalu menangis tersedu-sedu.

Hoseok selalu mengikuti Taehyung setelah anak itu berpamitan padanya dan kedua sahabatnya yang lain. Ia akan melihat Taehyung masuk ke kedai minuman, memesan beberapa botol _soju_ dan kacang goreng. Lalu menghabiskannya hingga mabuk dan berakhir dengan membawa satu atau dua botol di genggaman untuk diminum sembari memaki rembulan.

Dan pada akhirnya akan membawa Taehyung yang mabuk berat ke _apartment_ nya. Tidak mungkin ia membawa Taehyung pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu bukan?

"Cepatlah _move on_ , Bangsat. Kau membuatku repot dasar manusia tidak berguna." Rutuk Hoseok.

Taehyung malah tertawa di bahunya, "Iya, aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Sayang."

Hoseok tahu Taehyung masih terlalu mabuk.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin memasang _earphone_ nya. Ada lagu yang terus diputarnya nyaris sepanjang hari.

Taehyung yang mengirimkannya lewat _e-_ _mail_ dan Jimin merasa begitu masai ketika memutar lagu itu pertama kali, melodi yang lembut dan suara yang begitu dikenalnya.

Begitu dalam dan memabukkan. Menyeret dirinya menuju ke dasar jurang nestapa.

Taehyung bilang lagu itu sepenuhnya untuknya. Khusus dibuat bersama salah satu temannya, untuk Jimin. Mengisahkan mereka, terutama ketika kala Taehyung menunggunya di taman.

Tepat ketika purnama di pertengahan musim panas.

Dan Jimin menangis selama seminggu pertama mendengar lagu itu, sadar lirik yang dinyanyikan Taehyung adalah tulisan yang diukirnya dengan berantakkan di kertas lusuh yang tintanya luntur di beberapa bagian.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman malam itu. Ada rindu yang menyesakkan sehingga ia butuh waktu untuk sekedar memandangi langit dan berpikir bahwa Taehyung juga ada di bawah langit yang sama meski ada di belahan bumi yang berbeda.

Ia duduk di salah satu ayunan dan berimaji, Taehyung pernah duduk di sana. Menunggunya meski ia tidak datang, menuliskan kalimat sendu dengan mata berlinang, dan Jimin pikir- _ia perlu menghargai keputusan yang diambil Taehyung._

Tidak ada sapa yang dilayangkannya hanya untuk sekedar mengobati rindu. Jika Taehyung ingin membunuhnya, maka Jimin akan menghargai keputusannya dan membantu sebisanya. Meski artinya ia pun harus kehilangan sosok sahabat sehidup hingga matinya sekalipun.

Karena Taehyung pernah bilang: _Ia pasti akan kembali sebagai Taetae, sahabatnya yang akan selalu ada untuknya sedari hidup hingga mati-dan tidak lebih._

Jimin mencoba percaya, meski air mata menuruni pipinya.

Sebuah tangan meraih _earphone_ yang menyumbat telinganya dan ada sebuah pelukan hangat dari belakang yang Jimin dapat sebagai balasan, " _Hyung_ , kau punya aku. Jika kau ingin menangis, mari menangis bersama-sama."

Dan Jimin membiarkan tangisnya meletus begitu saja, meski ia kepayahan meredam isak dan meremat bagian depan pakaian yang Jungkook kenakan.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf." Racaunya berkali-kali.

Jungkook tidak tahu untuk siapa kata maaf itu, namun jemarinya menyembunyikan diri di balik legamnya rambut Jimin, "Iya, _Hyung_. Iya."

Jungkook tidak bisa menyalahkan Jimin meski mungkin saja hati itu terbagi dua untuknya juga Taehyung. Tetapi selama Jimin bersamanya, ia pikir ia bisa bertahan.

 _Selamanya._

 **Meski artinya jantungnya akan teremat selamanya sekalipun.**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 _Malam ini purnama dan musim panas ada di puncaknya. Aku harap kami-aku dan Jimin, akan bertemu. Seperti dua hal yang paling kami sukai bertemu._

 _Ini adalah tahun pertama, rasanya berat tanpa ada Jimin. Meski aku punya beberapa teman tetapi tidak akan ada yang bisa seperti Jimin._

 **x**

 _Malam ini purnama dan musim panas ada di puncaknya. Aku harap kami-aku dan Jimin, akan bertemu. Seperti dua hal yang paling kami sukai bertemu._

 _Ini adalah tahun kedua, rasanya masih sama beratnya. Aku harap bisa bertemu dengan Jimin, ada banyak yang ingin kubicarakan. Sepertinya Jimin terlalu suka Bloomington hingga tidak pernah pulang ke Busan. Tapi tidak apa, aku bisa menunggu. Bulan saja harus kehilangan sinarnya agar bisa bertemu fajar._

 **x**

 _Malam ini purnama dan musim panas ada di puncaknya. Aku harap kami-aku dan Jimin, akan bertemu. Seperti dua hal yang paling kami sukai bertemu._

 _Ini adalah tahun ketiga, kali ini lebih berat dari tahun-tahun yang lalu. Rasanya seperti seluruh isi bumi jatuh di atas pundakku. Bulan harus kehilangan sinar agar bertemu fajar, aku mengorbankan banyak hal agar bisa bertemu Jimin. Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan belum mengizinkan, karena saat aku ada di Bloomington pun-Jimin tidak datang._

 **x**

 _Malam ini purnama dan musim panas ada di puncaknya. Aku harap kami-aku dan Jimin, akan bertemu. Seperti dua hal yang paling kami sukai bertemu._

 _Ini masih tahun ketiga. Semuanya masih berat. Tetapi kali ini Jimin datang. Aku bahagia meski harus sekarat setelahnya, Jimin tidak bilang tapi aku tahu benar: ia tidak bisa kehilangan Jungkook. Tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku yang harus kehilangan dia._

 _Kali ini, aku ingin menebar cemburu pada rembulan,_

 _Hei, kau hanya mengorbankan sinar agar bisa bertemu fajar, benar? Aku harus mengorbankan seluruh hidup juga hatiku untuk bertemu Jimin. Aku akan mati jika tidak bisa bersamanya, tapi mungkin ia yang akan mati jika harus bersamaku dan melepaskan kekasihnya._

 _Hidup memang tidak adil._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Purnama di musim petengahan musim panas di tahun ke empat, hanya ada kekosongan dan senandung elegi yang dinyanyikan burung tanpa nama di atas dahan yang meranggas.

Tidak ada dua pemuda yang duduk di taman memandangi bulan.

Tidak ada pemuda mabuk yang menangis memaki gelapnya malam.

Tidak ada yang berubah pada perasaan mereka.

 _Tetapi ..._

 _... Jimin dan Taehyung, mereka tidak bertemu lagi._

 **x**

 **x**

 **end**

 **x**

 **x**

A/N (warn: curhat alay dan bahasa non-baku)

Udah gitu aja endnya huhu TT aku bingung banget mau bikin ending kaya gimana, seriusan. Makanya FF ini lumayan lama baru aku update, ketikanku mentok di Taehyung yang mabok :"

Sumpah niat awalnya tuh ga gini. Tapi aku mencoba realistis, gada dua sahabat yang bakal terus bersahabat kalau tahu salah satunya ada perasaan. Yah, biar gada baper atau istilah php lah gitu.

Makasih banyak untuk semua review di ch lalu, kalian membuat hidupku lebih warna-warni:

 **ViScarlett** , _24noona_ , **jejupeach** , _Park_ _RinHyun_ _\- Uchiha_ , **avis alfi** , _Monday Kid_ , **Akamandud** , _audriepramesthi_ , **KimLiyaaaa** , _bxjkv_ , **Itsinetta** , _JiminVivi_ , **Hi thor** , _owldarks_ , **HyunShine** , _pisang69_ , dan **n.raaa**

Oh iya, aku mau ngucapin: Selamat hari raya idul fitri semuanya, aku mohon maaf lahir dan batin buat semua kesalahanku baik yang disengaja ataupun engga.

 _With Love,_

 _December D._

 **ps.** (kalau gamau baca engga masalah, ini cuma sedikit announcement plus curhat kecil-kecilan, ga begitu penting)

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena leletnya updatean Kepingan Ketiganya, senenarnya ini udah selesai diketik beberapa jam setelah aku update Kepingan Kedua, cuma lama mengendap di folder karena males ngedit sambil ngerasain pala cenat-cenut, mungkin kedepannya aku bakal lelet update karena kesahatanku yang yeah-aku juga ga tau kenapa, aku ngerasa sehat sih. Cuma seminggu terakhir ini aku suka pingsan gatau tempat (yang paling malu-maluin waktu aku pingsan waktu lagi meeting) juga batuk darah, khusus untuk Arti Dari Sosokmu aku usahakan update tepat waktu, setiap tanggal 13. Untuk FF yang lain aku ga bisa janjiin apa-apa selain insya allah kalau masih ada umur aku pasti lanjut kok, gatau nantinya bakal cepet atau lelet. Itu aja, makasih udah mau baca.


	4. Kepingan Terakhir

Kala itu bulan tengah purnama, di pertengahan musim panas di mana angin beraroma keringnya dedauan yang meranggas dan keadaan yang temaram:

Dua hati saling melempar sajak-sajak yang tersusun dari aksara bernyawakan elegi.

Taehyung dan Jimin …

… perasaan mereka masih sama.

 **x**

 **x**

 **Kepingan Terakhir**

 **MIDSUMMER MOONLIGHT**

(BTS Fict, AU, OOC, bromance, friendzone, VMin slight KookMin and VHope, inspired by RMV's 4 O'clock Song)

(Karakter bukan milikku, mereka nyata dan kugunakan sebagai tokoh dicerita sebagai bentuk dari kekagumanku pada mereka. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fict ini sehingga sebagai harapannya, fict ini pun tidak merugikan pihak manapun. Jika kurang berkenan dengan hal-hal yang saya sebutkan di atas, silakan klik _back_.)

(Sebelumnya, sebenarnya cerita asli _Midsummer_ _Moonlight_ hanya terdiri dari 3 ch, namun entah mengapa saya berpikir perlu membuat penutup untuk fict ini. Penutup yang sungguh membuktikan kalau saya tidak mau mendapat predikat _author spesialis ff galau-alay_ XD Jadi jangan heran kalau _feel_ ch tambahan ini melenceng jauh/berbeda sekali dari ketiga ch sebelumnya.)

 _Don't like, don't read!_

 **x**

 **x**

Pada akhirnya aku sungguh menjalani hidupku tanpa Jimin, kupikir ini lucu. Akhirnya aku bisa bertahan.

Aku menemukan seseorang yang kucintai?

Sayangnya tidak.

Aku masih mencintai bocah pendek sialan itu.

Aku jatuh cinta pada hal lain: _musik dan sastra._

Ah terdengar konyol, seorang pemuda patah hati yang dulunya doyan mabuk dan menangis tolol sampai aku sendiri malu mengingatnya. Tapi pada akhirnya aku sukses menjadi penulis lagu dan beberapa kali menyanyikan lagu untuk _soundtrack_ drama.

Aku terkenal? Ya. Sebagai Kim Taehyung, si penyanyi _OST_. Atau sebagai _V_ , si penulis buku-buku bertemakan cerita pedih.

Min Yoongi sekarang jadi produser lagu bersama dengan Kim Namjoon yang sekarang justru dikenal dengan nama _Suga_ dan _Rap Monster_ , mereka menjadi _duo_ _rapper._ Yang tidak kusangka justru Jung Hoseok, ia tergabung dengan _duo_ itu setelah mereka debut setengah tahun, nama panggungnya _J-Hope_ dan astaga, mereka sungguh keren sekali. Apa nama grup mereka? Ah, iya. Nama grupnya _BTS_ , _Behind The Scene?_ Bukan, _Man_. _Bangtan_ _Boys_ , pemuda anti peluru? Terdengar menjijikan tapi sayangnya mereka sukses dengan nama itu.

Bahkan aku tergabung dalam _fansite_ resmi mereka dan _Cypher pt 3: KILLER_ adalah lagu kebangsaan Kim Taehyung. Lagu itu sungguh lagu terbaik sepanjang masa meski sesungguhnya aku masih mendengarkan _4 O'clock_ , lagu yang kunyanyikan bersama Namjoon _Hyung_ beberapa tahun yang lalu. Berapa tahun ya? Dua setengah tahun yang lalu mungkin.

Bicara tentang _4 O'clock_ , aku jadi teringat pada Jimin.

Lagu itu kubuat untuknya, terdengar gombal tapi coba dengarkan lirik lagu itu, itu bukan lagu gombal asal kalian tahu.

 _Apa kabar Jimin?_

Entahlah. Kami sudah tidak saling menyapa meski masih saling mengirim ucapan _selamat natal_ , _selamat tahun baru_ atau _selamat ulangtahun_.

Setelah pertemuan kami dulu di taman malam hari itu, Jimin tidak pernah kembali ke Busan dan kudengar keluarga Jimin pun pindah ke Seoul. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kabar keluarganya meski aku masih tahu kabar Jimin.

Beginilah aku sekarang, aku masih mencari tahu segala tentangnya. Tidak lagi bertanya padanya namun pada dunia, aku mengandalkan _internet_ tentu saja. Juga mengandalkan Aamer. Kami cukup dekat belakangan.

Jimin sekarang menjadi pelatih tari di salah satu sanggar tari di Bloomington sana. Ia sudah berkeliling Eropa dan Amerika untuk mementaskan banyak tarian, kupikir Jimin berhasil dengan mimpinya. Sayangnya ia belum kembali ke Korea, mungkin karena Jungkook masih belajar di sana. Jungkook melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya, ia sungguh ingin menjadi ilmuan. Lagipula otaknya cemerlang dan ada Jimin mendukungnya.

Beruntung sekali anak itu, aku sampai bertanya-tanya apa Jungkook pernah menyelamatkan kemaslahatan dinasti _Goryeo_ di kehidupan lalunya sampai-sampai ia beruntung sekali seperti itu. Wajah tampan, otak cemerlang, badan luar biasa bagus dan ada Park Jimin di sisinya. _Bajingan beruntung,_ ha ha

Dan aku pun berhasil dengan mimpiku: aku menjadi penulis besar, ya kalau saja aku boleh berbangga hati. Siapa yang tidak tahu namaku di Korea? _Oke, barusan aku hanya bercanda._

Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Sekarang aku tengah berada di acara _meet_ _and greet_ ku, buku terbaruku baru saja diluncurkan. Judulnya _Midsummer_ _Moonlight_ , dilihat dari judulnya saja kalian pasti tahu bukan untuk siapa atau menceritakan tentang apa buku ini?

Benar, aku dan Jimin.

"Silakan selanjutnya."

 _Staff_ ku memberi komando dan orang-orang yang mengatre untuk mendapatkan tanda tanganku maju satu persatu. Rata-rata perempuan karena bukuku memang lebih disukai perempuan yang notabenenya menyukai kisah-kisah yang menguras air mata.

Terkadang aku heran, mengapa perempuan sangat suka merasakan sakit? Sedang bahagia pun mereka mencari-cari kesedihan dengan membaca cerita dengan _bad ending_ atau menonton drama-drama menguras air mata.

"Halo, _V Oppa_." Sapa seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam sebahu.

Aku menerima jabatan tangannya dan tersenyum, "Halo …"

"Aku Jihye."

Aku memasang senyum lagi, "Halo, Jihye."

Ia mengeluarkan novelku dari dalam tasnya dan aku menanda tangani bagian yang ditunjuknya. Ia punya waktu selama 5 menit untuk bicara denganku.

" _Oppa_ , darimana inspirasi menulis _Oppa_? Sungguh, aku menangis hampir di setiap halaman." Ujarnya.

Sembari menulis kalimat penyemangat untuknya aku menjawab, "Sebelumnya maaf sudah membuatmu menangis, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud membuat siapapun menangis kecuali diriku sendiri," aku terkekeh kecil karena sejenak terlihat menyedihkan, "Dan untuk inspirasinya, aku mendapatkan banyak ide ketika fajar. Tepat ketika matahari mencuri sinar bulan."

Ia tersenyum kecil, "Itu hebat. Tapi apa menariknya fajar?"

Aku mengangkat wajah dan mencubit dagu, pura-pura berpikir, "Aku suka momen saat matahari terbit dan langit bergradasi, juga saat seekor burung tanpa nama berkicau _'Where are you u u u? Oh you'_ dengan menyeramkan," ucapku sembari menirukan suara burung itu dan Jihye tertawa geli dibuatnya, "apalagi saat matahari mencuri sinar hal yang kusukai lainnya."

Jihye nampak semakin tertarik, "Apa itu?"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan, reflek, "Bulan."

Tapi sepertinya Jihye tidak menyadari kesenduanku karena ia semakin mencecarku dengan pertanyaan lain, "Bulan?"

Kupikir tidak masalah menceritakannya karena dua hari yang lalu di salah satu _interview_ majalah yang akan terbit dua minggu lagi aku sudah pernah menyatakan pernyataan yang sama, "Ketika matahari bersinar ia akan mencuri sinar bulan yang paling aku sukai. Ia membuatku tidak bisa lagi memandangi bulan dan memisahkanku dari bulan yang begitu kusukai."

"Wah, _Oppa_ tipe pria yang romantis ya?"

Aku menggeleng, "Aku tidak romantis, Jihye- _ya_."

Jihye menyodorkan kotak hadiah berwarna ungu dengan pita merah jambu, "Satu pertanyaan lagi, _Oppa_."

Aku menerimanya, "Terima kasih banyak, Jihye- _ya_. Mau tanya apa lagi, sepertinya masih ada waktu."

"Kenapa semua cerita yang _Oppa_ buat selalu berakhir sedih?" Ia bertanya dengan raut penuh binar penasaran.

"Aku belum memberitahu siapapun tapi karena kau gadis yang manis aku akan memberitahumu," aku tersenyum melihatnya tersipu, "karena aku percaya bahwa tidak ada kisah yang berakhir bahagia. Kisah cinta selalu berakhir duka, jika kita mencintai, belum tentu kita akan dicintai juga, jika kita dicintai juga, belum tentu dia setia. Jika dia setia, kita pasti akan berpisah juga. Mati selalu menjadi akhir dari segala kisah."

"Silakan selanjutnya."

Suara _staff_ ku mengakhiri obrolanku dengannya. Aku menjabat tangannya lagi sebelum melambai dan Jihye turun dari podium dengan wajah bimbang. Ah, untuk apa aku memberitahunya? Kasihan sekali.

Kali ini seseorang naik, entah dia laki-laki atau perempuan karena ia mengenakan _coat_ lebar dan topi dengan bagian depan yang menutupi separuh wajahnya sementara separuh wajahnya yang lain tertutupi syal berwarna hijau tua.

Aku sedikit terheran karena penampilan orang ini sedikit mencurigakan tetapi kenapa ia diizinkan masuk?

"Apa _AC_ nya terlalu dingin?" Tanyaku karena siapa tahu ia kedinginan.

Ia tidak menjawab, hanya menggeleng sebelum mendudukan diri di hadapanku. Bahkan mengabaikan uluran jabat tanganku dan justru mengeluarkan buku dari balik _coat_ nya. Bahkan ia mengenakan sarung tangan! Astaga, mencurigakan sekali.

Ia membuka halaman buku yang terlihat kusut dengan tinta sedikit luntur seperti terkena air.

"Bukumu rusak? Mau kuganti yang baru?" Tanyaku karena aku begitu miris melihat buku yang dibawanya. Apa ia menangis sebanyak isi air di lautan sampai bukuku terlihat hancur begitu.

Dan lagi-lagi orang itu hanya menggeleng dan menunjuk salah satu halaman yang sudah ditandainya.

Mungkin dia tidak ingin bicara? Sedang sakit? Atau barangkali ia tidak bisa bicara?

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku sebelum membubuhkan tanda tangan di halaman yang ia minta, halaman ke 211, tepat di bab ke 8.

Ia hanya menggeleng.

Ah baiklah, mungkin dia memang tidak bisa bicara. Jadi aku mengulurkan pena dan merobek salah satu amplop surat, "Tulis namamu di sini, ya?"

Ia membawa tangannya dan menulis dengan _alphabet_ bukannya hangul.

 _Christian Jimmy._

Namanya Christian Jimmy? Ah. Pantas ia tidak menjawab, ia pasti tidak bisa berbahasa Korea.

 _"I can speak English, Jimmy. Don't worry."_

Dan orang bernama Jimmy itu hanya menggeleng sebelum mengeluarkan kotak kado berukuran sedang berwarna cokelat dengan pita emas.

Bahkan sebelum _staff_ meminta giliran selanjutnya naik, ia telah bangkit, membungkuk sopan padaku dan turun dengan terburu-buru.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa familiar.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Aku menyukaimu, Tae."

Aku terdiam menatap Hoseok _Hyung_ yang kini tengah memegang sebelah tanganku dengan wajah menunduk.

" _Hyung_."

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Jimin, hanya saja aku tidak ingin menyesal untuk yang kedua kali. Mungkin ini aneh bagimu, aku _bi_ , Tae. Tidak apa, aku tidak memintamu jadi kekasihku lagipula kita berdua sibuk dan _yeah_ , kita masih bisa berteman 'kan? Kumohon-"

"Jadilah pacarku, _Hyung_." Ujarku memotong ucapannya.

"Hah?"

Aku tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya yang mendadak _blank_. Lucu sekali.

"Jadilah pacarku," ulangku, "Seperti yang kau tahu, aku masih mencintai Jimin. Tapi kuakui kau berarti banyak bagiku, kau yang ada saat aku terpuruk karena Jimin dan kau yang membantuku bangkit, lalu jatuh cinta pada musik. Kau yang meyakinkanku untuk menulis buku, kau yang membantuku bersembunyi, kau yang menjagaku agar tidak mati," aku membalas genggaman tangannya yang mendadak basah dan dingin, sepertinya Hoseok _Hyung_ sungguh gugup, "kau tahu tanpa Jimin aku bisa mati, dan kau membuat dirimu sendiri berarti banyak bagiku. Jika kau tidak ada, aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup. Jadilah pacarku dan buat aku mencintaimu lebih dari segalanya di dunia."

Hoseok _Hyung_ tiba-tiba tertawa, "Dasar bajingan sial, kau menggodaku, eh?"

Aku melepaskan tangannya dan menyangga wajahku menggunakan telapak tangan, "Bagaimana ya? Tergantung kau mengartikan ucapanku."

Hoseok _Hyung_ tertawa senang dan menarikku dalam pelukan, "Aku mencintaimu, Bajingan."

"Aku akan segera menjawabnya, Dasar _Hyung_ Sialan."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Aku mendengar bel _unit_ ku ditekan berkali-kali.

Saat ini aku memang tinggal di _apartment_ di Seoul untuk memudahkan aksesku ke kantor redaksi atau sekedar mengunjungi studio dan berbagai urusan keartisan lainnya.

Sudah kubilang aku terkenal 'kan sekarang? Ha ha, aku memang sombong.

"Siapa?" Tanyaku melalui _intercom_.

"Ini aku, buka pintunya."

Aku mendengar suara Seokjin _Hyung_ , Manager _Bangtan Boys_ yang luar biasa cerewet.

Tanpa menunggu ia berteriak untuk kedua kali, aku segera membukanya dan melihat ia menyeret 3 buah plastik besar.

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku.

Ia hanya bersungut-sungut, "Bantu aku baru tanya."

Aku tertawa sedikit, membantunya menyeret salah satu plastik sembari mengusap punggungnya, "Maaf merepotkanmu, _Hyung_."

"Aku tidak mau lagi membantumu mengurus _meet and greet_." Gerutunya sembari separuh melempar plastik itu di depan televisi.

" _Hyung_ kan tahu Bogum _Hyung_ sedang ada urusan mendadak, lagi pula sesama teman harus saling membantu 'kan, _Hyung_?" Kilahku sembari melakukan hal yang sama dan segera menuju dapur untuk membawakannya segelas air dingin.

Aku menyodorkannya dan ia menerimanya meski masih bersungut-sungut, "Kau meninggalkanku sendirian dan membiarkanku mengurusi semuanya sementara kau pergi dengan Hoseok-astaga. Aku bisa gila."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, "Maaf."

Tiba-tiba salah satu kado terjatuh dari dalam plastik yang tadi kulempar. Kado itu berwarna cokelat gelap dengan pita berwarna keemasan yang terasa familiar.

Ah benar, itu kado dari si Christian Jimmy.

Aku bangkit dan membawanya ke atas pangkuan sebelum menarik pitanya lepas dan segera membukanya. Alangkah terkejutnya aku karena isi dari kado itu adalah tumpukan kertas dari berbagai majalah dan beberapa buku, semua buku itu karyaku dan potongan kertas majalah itu adalah semua cerita pendek yang dulu kutulis.

Aku mengobrak-abrik isinya dan mendapati sapu tangan berwarna biru langit di bagian dasar yang terlipat membungkus secarik kertas.

 _Congrats, Taetae._

Aku kenal tulisan itu juga panggilan kecilnya.

Dan tangisku pecah.

Aku baru tersadar Christian Jimmy itu adalah Jimin.

Seokjin _Hyung_ dengan panik tergopoh ke arahku, "Astaga, Tae. Ada apa?"

Aku berbalik dan memeluk Seokjin _Hyung_ erat, " _Hyung_ , aku mau ke Bloomington sekarang juga."

Aku merasa Seokjin _Hyung_ mengusap punggungku hangat, "Tae, ingat dua minggu ke depan kau harus promosi buku barumu."

Dan aku meraung dalam hangat dekapan Seokjin _Hyung_ semalaman itu.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Jimmy, kau sudah siap?"

Aku mengangkat wajah sedikit, "Sebentar lagi." Ucapku sembari memakai _pointe_ _shoes_ ku.

 _Pointe shoes_ berwarna silver, mirip sekali dengan yang Taehyung berikan padaku dulu. Aku belum memakai pemberiannya karena aku hanya ingin memakainya di hadapan Taehyung.

Lucu sekali, setelah sekian tahun, aku masih saja mengingat Taehyung meski sepertinya hubungan kami tidak bisa sebaik dulu. Ada sesal di hatiku karena banyak hal, _terutama mengenai Taehyung._

 **Aku mencintai Taehyung.**

Ya, jangan terkejut.

Sayangnya itu dulu.

Aku mencintainya karena ia berbeda. Dia pernah mem _bully_ ku lalu berubah menjadi sahabatku. Aku terpesona padanya, pada sifatnya yang unik, wajahnya yang tampan dan janjinya yang akan melindungiku sehidup hingga mati.

Tetapi, sebelum kepergianku ke Bloomington, di pantai Haeundae, ketika aku tengah meledeknya mengenai ciumannya yang payah dan ia menunjuk seorang wanita yang memakai _hotpans_ dan pakaian tipis kupikir ... kupikir Taehyung normal.

Bodohnya aku yang tidak bisa jujur padanya dan dengan gegabah mengambil langkah untuk melupakan perasaanku. Aku mencoba untuk melupakan perasaanku pada Taehyung dengan menjalin banyak pertemanan dan akibatnya bukan hanya perasaan itu yang nyaris kulupakan, tetapi juga aku yang hampir melupakan Taehyung.

Kupikir semua ini salahku, kebodohanku.

Karena pada akhirnya aku bisa melupakan perasaanku pada Taehyung dan jatuh ke dalam pesona Jeon Jungkook. Ia pria yang baik dan aku selalu bangga padanya, bukan hanya karena otaknya yang cemerlang tapi juga pada sifatnya yang mampu membuatku semakin jatuh setiap harinya. Ia yang meski sulit mengungkapkan cinta tapi selalu berusaha untuk menunjukkannya. Dari air mineral yang dibawanya ketika aku sedang latihan, padanya yang sabar mendengarkanku menangis saat merindukan Busan, padanya yang selalu mencoba membuatku tertawa dan berakhir dengan lupa pada segalanya. Pada ia yang ada di sisiku saat aku demam dan menjagaku semalaman.

 _Jungkook, Jungkook, Jungkook._

Aku jatuh padanya begitu dalam.

Dan Taehyung akhirnya menyatakan semuanya. Aku merasa hancur hingga ke dasar. Aku melukai Taehyung sedemikian dalam, kupikir ia normal dan tidak akan kesakitan menungguku pulang, kupikir ia normal dan tidak mengorbankan banyak hal hanya untuk sekedar menemuiku.

Aku menyesal, sangat.

Banyak kata jika memantul di dalam kepalaku.

 _Jika dulu aku berani menyatakannya pada Taehyung._

 _Jika aku bisa menunggu Taehyung mengungkapkan perasaannya._

 _Jika aku tidak berusaha melupakan perasaanku pada Taehyung._

 _Jika saja semua hal ini tidak terjadi, mungkina aku bisa bersama dengan Taehyung dan bahagia bersamanya._

Tapi semua ini salahku.

Dan akulah yang menyesal.

Aku bisa melupakan perasaanku pada Taehyung karena ada Jungkook yang begitu memesona di hidupku dan jarak kami yang begitu jauh, tapi Taehyung? Ia menungguku dan tidak berusaha. Aku sedih sekali ketika akhirnya tahu ia tidak pernah berusaha melupakan perasaannya padaku.

Aku merasa begitu buruk karena akhrinya Jungkook tahu dan ia tidak marah padaku padahal kupikir aku pantas mendapatkannya, ia hanya tersenyum dan berada di sisiku. Ia membantuku mencari semua tulisan yang Taehyung buat, ia yang membantuku mencari _pointe_ _shoes_ yang sama persis dengan yang Taehyung berika untukku.

Akulah yang tidak tahu diri karena tidak bisa melepaskan Jungkook namun tidak rela jika Taehyung pergi dariku.

"Jimmy, lima belas menit lagi."

Aku mengangguk dan membiarkan salah seorang _staff_ membantuku memakai kemeja putih, akan ada satu pertunjukan malam ini.

 _Summer Wind._

Tarian yang diciptakan salah satu dosenku di _IU_ , aku akan mementaskannya kali ini. Peranku sebagai salju tidak ingin berpisah dengan daratan tidak cukup besar.

"Jimmy, bersiap! Giliranmu." Ucap salah seorang _coordinator_ _staff_.

Aku melangkah ke balik tirai dan menggumamkan doa, meski ini bukan pertunjukan pertamaku tapi aku selalu merasa gugup.

Dan ketika _coordinator staff_ itu memberikan isyarat masuk menggunakan sebelah tangan, aku segera merangsek ke luar dengan langkah meloncat-loncat dengan jemari menggapai ke depan, tidak rela berpisah dengan daratan.

Seorang pria lain yang memakai kemeja kuning pucat muncul dari sisi lainnya dan berputar ke arahku, sudah saatnya musim panas menyapa daratan.

Kami menari bersama, saling berputar dan musik semakin keras mengalun. Kami berada di dua sisi, bersiap melakukan _salto_ yang akan diakhiri dengan gerakan _flik-_ _flak_ sebelum pemeran tarian kumbang akan turut memeriahkan tarian kami.

Tepat ketika aku berjinjit dan mulai berputar, beberapa gerakan sebelum _salto_ , aku melihatnya.

Pria berambut cokelat terang dengan kemeja putih bercorak merah yang memandangi gerakanku dengan begitu intens.

Hingga akhirnya aku melakukan sedikit kesalahan dengan mendarat tidak tepat, sakit sekali rasanya. Pergelangan kakiku seperti mau patah namun aku segera bangkit dan mulai berputar, tidak membiarkan siapapun menyadari posisi mendaratku yang kurang tepat, kecuali pria berkemeja putih yang sorot matanya penuh gundah.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Kau oke?"

Aku berbalik meliat Joanna yang kini tengah membantuku melepas _pointe shoes_ yang kukenakan. Pertunjukan kami malam ini sudah berakhir.

"Aku baik tentu saja." Jawabku sembari menepis tangannya tidak enak, "Biar aku sendiri saja."

"Kakimu mungkin terkilir, lepaskan _stocking_ mu, biar kupijat kakimu."

Aku ingin mengelak namun Joanna menatapku tajam, "Aku mungkin tidak menyadarinya tapi salah satu penonton iya."

Jangan bilang yang tadi kulihat sungguh benar _dia._

Joanna menunjuk sisi kanan meja rias, "Ia menitipkan sesuatu untukmu."

Dan aku nyaris hancur menjadi serpihan debu ketika membuka kotak cokelat berpita emas, di sana ada banyak fotoku menari. Bahkan sejak pementasan pertamaku di Bloomington.

Aku mengaduk foto-foto itu dan menemukan sapu tangan berwarna ungu pucat di bagian dasar, membalut satu kartu ucapan bertuliskan:

 _Meski tersaji di layar kaca, tarianmu masih membanggakan seperti biasanya. Kerja bagus, Chimchim_.

Aku 'tak punya hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain terisak.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Kali ini bukan purnama, musim panas masih berada di awal di mana angin malam masih beraroma salju yang dingin.

Jimin dan Taehyung terduduk di atas ayunan yang bergerak pelan dengan jemari saling bertautan.

Lama mereka terdiam, sekian lama tidak bertemu membuat keduanya mendadak gagap. Entah siapa yang memberitahu Jimin, namun akhirnya ia menuju taman. Dan mendapati Taehyung dengan _coat_ hitam yang menutupi kemeja putih bercorak merah yang tadi dikenakannya.

"Chim." "Tae."

Lalu keduanya tertawa, merasa asing sebatas hanya memanggil nama kecil dan merasa konyol karena memanggil secara berasamaan.

"Kau dulu."

Lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"Aku dulu."

Sekali lagi.

Lalu keduanya tertawa kecil, merasa bernostalgia dengan masa lalu mereka di mana mereka belum merasakan jatuh cinta yang pedih.

"Kau datang lagi." Ucap Jimin setelah Taehyung mempersilakannya bicara dengan gerakan dagu.

"Aku hanya kebetulan sedang ingin mengunjungi sahabat lama, tidak masalah bukan?" Ucap Taehyung dengan suara dalam yang selalu Jimin rindukan.

"Terima kasih sudah datang padaku" Jimin berujar tulus, merasa begitu beruntung karena Taehyung mau datang, "sekali lagi."

"Kau yang datang padaku terlebih dahulu, jadi terima kasih." Taehyung mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Jimin, mengantarkan hangat yang familiar.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk datang. Kau bilang kau ingin membunuhnya jadi aku membiarkanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu lama. Maafkan aku sudah datang menemuimu." Balas Jimin panjang lebar.

Taehyung hanya diam, mengamati uap yang mengepul dari embusan napas yang dikeluarkannya. Ia tidak suka topik ini, terlebih pada kenyataan ia pergi ke Bloomington untuk melihat Jimin. **Lagi.**

Ia takut tidak bisa berjalan menjauh, namun senyum riang Hoseok masih terbayang di benaknya. Juga wajahnya yang masih terlihat gembira ketika melepas kepergiannya di bandara untuk menemui Jimin, cinta pertama yang masih sangat dicintainya. Sungguh pria yang luar biasa, mampu tersenyum secerah itu ketika seharusnya terluka. Atau, mungkin Hoseok tengah bersandiwara?

"Aku juga rindu padamu dan maaf karena aku masih tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk kembali menemuimu ketika aku berhasil menjadi _Taetaemu_ yang dulu, tapi terima kasih karena kau sudah datang, Christian Jimmy."

Jimin tertawa dan menoleh untuk mendapati wajah Taehyung yang begitu ia rindukan, sosok sahabat yang berjanji untuk melindungi sehidup hingga mati.

"Kau akan menginap di tempatku?" Tanya Jimin.

Taehyung menoleh, "Aku meninggalkan barang-barangku di hotel, Jimin-ah, mungkin tidak kali ini."

Jimin menampakan wajah murung namun akhirnya ia tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau aku yang menginap di hotel?"

Taehyung mendapati wajah Jimin yang kini terlihat tegas, bentuk rahangnya jelas dan pipi bulatnya menghilang meski begitu matanya masih sejernih dulu. Tanda bahwa Jungkook menjaganya dengan begitu baik dan Taehyung seketika merasa begitu _rendah_ karena banyak hal buruk yang dilakukannya dulu, bekas luka permanen di pelipisnyalah buktinya. Mungkin jika Hoseok tidak datang, ia sudah mati saat ini.

"Kau punya kekasih yang harus kau jaga perasaannya, Jimin- _ah_." Jawab Taehyung cepat.

"Aku bisa bilang menginap di rumah teman pada Jungkook, maksudku kau temanku, Jungkook tidak akan marah dan-"

"Aku teman yang masih sangat mencintaimu, jadi jangan buat dia terluka atau termakan prasangka buruk, Jimin- _ah_. Karena aku pun punya seseorang yang harus kujaga perasaannya, kita tidak bisa berteman sedekat dulu selama masih ada cinta di dalam hatiku untukmu."

Paras Jimin memucat, hari ini sedingin ucapan Taehyung yang mendadak merobek dadanya tanpa ampun, menghantarkan sisa dari hawa musim dingin yang masih menggigit belulang. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa berdenyut sekaligus hangus di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau … _apa_?"

Taehyung melarikan jemarinya untuk mengelus pipi Jimin yang kebas, "Aku punya seseorang yang harus kujaga perasaannya."

Jimin menggeleng, "Tapi kemarin kau …"

"Tepat ketika kau datang, sebelum membuka kado darimu aku terikat dengan seseorang, maaf karena tidak memberi tahumu."

Entah mengapa air mata Jimin luruh deras, ia terisak hingga bahunya terguncang hebat. Tiba-tiba tersadar bahwa selalu ada cinta untuk Taehyung di dalam hatinya. Tertimbun di dasar, begitu kecil.

Taehyung segera menarik tubuh Jimin ke arah tubuhnya, membiarkan ayunan berdecit karena ia meninggalkannya terlampau cepat.

"Jangan menangis, Jimin- _ah_. Maafkan aku." Ucap Taehyung.

Jimin terdiam dan menggeleng kasar. Poninya yang terbelah dua bergerak kiri-kanan seiring gerakan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa menerima segalanya.

"Cium aku."

Gerakan tangan Taehyung di atas puncak kepala Jimin terhenti, "Kau tidak serius, Jimin- _ah_."

"Kau bilang kau masih mencintaiku, jadi cium aku. Aku tidak mabuk, aku tahu apa yang aku pinta." Ucap Jimin sembari menarik wajahnya dari perut Taehyung dan menatap tepat di kedua bola matanya.

"Jangan buat aku jatuh semakin dalam padamu, Jimin."

Taehyung menggeleng kasar namun akhirnya Taehyung menunduk. Memerangkap bibir halus Jimin dalam sebuah kecup.

"Kau tahu ini salah 'kan?"

Jimin mengangguk sebelum tangisnya pecah, "Aku pernah mencintaimu, Taehyung- _ah_. _Aku pernah mencintaimu._ "

Satu kata pernah itu memantul di sudut hatinya. _Pernah_ , ya **pernah**. Semuanya hanya masa lalu.

"Sebaiknya setelah ini kita tidak bertemu lagi, Jimin. Mungkin sampai aku pun sanggup mengatakan kalimat itu," Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering, " _aku pernah mencintaimu._ "

Dalam satu sentakkan kuat Jimin menarik wajah Taehyung mendekat, melumat bibirnya seiring air mata yang mengalir di pipinya juga di pipi Taehyung. Menyatu dan membasahi pipi keduanya.

"Terima kasih karena pernah mencintaiku, Jimin- _ah_."

Dan Taehyung merengkuh tubuh hangat Jimin erat-erat. Tanpa kata-kata lainnya tubuh keduanya akhirnya berpisah, menuju jalan yang berlainan arah.

Taehyung pikir semuanya lebih adil sekarang, Jimin akan kembali ke dalam pelukan Jungkook dan Taehyung punya Hoseok untuk dipeluk.

Hanya saja semuanya masih terasa ganjil: _terutama karena langkahnya yang terseok setelah ciuman yang Jimin berikan._

Ia merasa seperti akan mati.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Taehyung menapakkan kaki telanjangnya di atas pasir pantai. Ada dingin yang menyusup ketika ombak menyapa.

Ada kenangan yang berputar. Tentang Jimin dan perpisahan mereka bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Taehyung merasa semuanya masih terasa begitu nyata bahkan jemari Jimin yang pernah ia sembunyikan dalam genggaman masih tersisa kehangatannya.

Atau ciumannya yang terasa seperti lelehan es krim rasa cokelat di tengah terik matahari musim panas.

Debar itu masih terasa hanya saja semuanya kini menjadi tawar. Tidak ada kelegitan yang bisa ia temukan dari senyuman Jimin yang dulu membuatnya candu. Tidak ada lagi pedih setiap melihat senyum Jimin yang diukirkan Jungkook.

Taehyung memainkan botol kaca dalam genggaman sementara netranya menyisiri lembayung senja sore hari ini. Ada burung terbang ke sarang di atas sana, ada hati yang mencari dermaga untuk berlabuh di bawah sini.

"Taeee."

Taehyung membalik tubuhnya dan melihat Hoseok dengan kemeja ungu bermotif nyiur dengan celana longgar putih melambai padanya.

"Ayo cepat!"

Dan Taehyung tersenyum sebelum melempar botol kaca itu ke laut lepas. Ada surat undangan pernikahan tergulung di dalamnya:

 _Pernikahannya._

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Benar tidak apa-apa undangannya dikirim lewat _e-mail_?"

"Iya. Surat aslinya akan kukirimkan di pantai Haeundae."

"Jauh-jauh ke sana? Memangnya di sini tidak ada kantor pos?"

"Aku akan mengirimnya sendiri, Hobie. Di pantai Haeundae."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi terdengar seperti kau masih mencintainya."

"Kau cemburu."

"Tidak."

"Terdengar seperti ya."

Bagaimana pun akan selalu ada tempat untuk cinta pertama meski hanya di sudut hati yang dingin dan gelap.

"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu."

"Ya. Dan aku rela keluar dari _Bangtan_ _Boys_ dan dihujat setengah dari populasi manusia di Korea agar bisa bersamamu."

"Karena kau terlalu mencintaiku, mungkin?"

"Sialnya iya."

Jika Jimin bahagia, Taehyung juga. Jika bahagia Jimin adalah Jeon Jungkook maka bahagianya kini adalah Jung Hoseok ...

 _... meski Jimin selalu memiliki tempat khusus di dalam hatinya._

 **x**

"Mereka sungguh akan menikah?"

"Uh-um. Di Venezuela, tepat musim panas tahun ini. Mungkin nanti Taehyung akan menyewa satu _villa_ besar untuk bulan madu mereka. Dasar Taehyung, Bajingan Gombal."

"Kau cemburu, _Hyung_?"

"Tidak."

"Terdengar seperti iya."

Jimin merasa begitu bodoh. Melepas pria sebaik Taehyung karena orang-orang selalu bilang: _Sahabat akan menjadi sosok pendamping paling tepat._

Tetapi bukan berarti Jimin tidak bisa merubah kalimatnya menjadi: _Pendamping yang paling tepat_ _akan menjadi sahabat._ Bukan begitu?

"Jadi kapan kita akan menyusul?"

Jungkook tertawa kencang dan menarik rahang Jimin untuk dikecup, "Bagaimana kalau tahun depan?"

Jimin merasa bahagia dan ia berharap Taehyung juga karena sebagaimana dulu: _Taehyung adalah sahabat sehidup hingga matinya._

 **x**

 **x**

 **end**

 **x**

 **x**

Happy end? Gatau deh. Ini happy end iyakan-iyakan-iyakan?

Ah, terima kasih banyak kepada semua teman-teman yang meluangkan waktu untuk membaca bahkan mereview fanfic abal-abal ini. Kalian adalah teman yang luar biasa. *ketjup tjintah*

 _xoxo,_

 _December D._


End file.
